


What You Had

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Knotting, Marking, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regression, Rough Sex, Scenting, Spitroasting, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: She’s an Omega who has suffered two years of being the toy for a pack of Alpha werewolves. When Sam and Dean inadvertently rescue her, she’s faced with fighting for her memories, as well as her life.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d loaded extra silver bullets this time. A repeat of Missouri was not on his list of fun things to do and it was frickin’ cold in the Northwest this time of the year. Dean didn’t seem bothered but then, Dean didn’t seem bothered by much these days.

Sam followed his older brother’s lead dutifully, following him into the abandoned farmhouse. They’d tracked the wolves here from a state over, following a trail of corpses and several burned out buildings.

Dean signalled him to flank the left and Sam moved, then stopped when Dean clicked his fingers. The elder hunter jerked his chin up and Sam looked up, spotting one of the pack at the top of the stairs. They pressed back into the shadows as the werewolf lit a cigarette and wandered out of sight.

Somewhere in the building, there was muffled screaming and Sam pointed down at the floor, tapping Dean’s arm. Dean frowned, repeating the action and Sam nodded.

There was a basement underneath their feet. Their element of surprise may have just been lost.

A door opened and shut behind them and another werewolf walked out with his eyes on his phone, Candy Crush lighting his face up in odd distorting colors. Dean stepped back and the wolf noticed them, eyes going comically wide.

Sam snatched his knife from inside his jacket and slammed the tip up through the kid’s jaw but it wasn’t quick enough to stop the shout that alerted every other creature in the building. The phone fell from his hand, hitting the floor and the screen cracked right down the middle, the awful music suddenly blaring out of the tiny speaker.

“Go!” Dean yelled, pointing at the kitchen, raising his foot and bringing it down on the phone, silencing the hideous noise. He cocked his shotgun, loaded with silver rounds, and turned just as another wolf appeared, snarling and changing right in front of him. His jaw clenched and Dean fired, sending the creature flying backwards with the force of the short-range ballistic.

Sam was halfway down to the basement, encountering another of the pack when he reached the bottom. The thing came at him with claws bared but Sam was just quick enough to dodge it and put a bullet through the thing’s head. He shot it again in the heart, kicking the corpse out of his way. Upstairs, he could hear the shotgun and Dean yelling but he ignored it, knowing his brother could handle himself.

At least two were dead. Sam could see another three in the basement, all of them male and half-contorted. One was partially nude which was off-putting, so Sam went for him first. There should have only been another two upstairs, so Dean wouldn’t be long.

The wolves snarled and slobbered and Sam reloaded his gun, aiming for the half-naked one. Lunging for him, the bullet struck the wolf in midair and he went down, dead on the dirty basement floor.

There was another gunshot and a body tumbled down the basement stairs to land on top of the wolf Sam already killed. Nature-boy was dead, which left two.

One of whom was escaping through a small window, leaving his friend as a sacrifice. Dean went after him as Sam went for the last wolf, narrowly avoiding a bite to the shoulder when he turned out to be surprisingly acrobatic. The escaping monster was halfway out, fighting against Dean with his legs. Dean was strong but he wasn’t werewolf-strong and Sam needed to help him.

Too late, he missed his opponents next move and found himself tumbling down under the force of the punch. Dean yelled as a foot collided with his nose, breaking it instantly and before he could recover, the wolf was gone, disappearing out the window.

Sam looked up, just as the last werewolf went for his throat, but Dean was firing his gun already, the bullet sailing clear through the thing’s heart and splattering Sam with crimson droplets.

Pushing the corpse off, he brushed himself down, letting his brother help him to his feet. “Fuck, you smell that?” Dean grumbled, scenting the air, his pupils expanding. “Someone’s been having a lot of sex in here.”

A grim expression crossed Sam’s face and he nodded, not liking the scent at all. His nose had always been a little more sensitive than his brother’s and the sexual smell in the room was laced with pain, blood and salt.

In the corner of the room, something moved, shifting on what appeared to be a mattress. Chains rattled and Dean stepped forward, stopped by Sam’s arm across his chest. “Dean, wait.” Dean frowned but listened, remaining still. “Hey,” Sam called out, lowering himself to a crouch. “Hey, it’s safe.”

The chains rattled again and whatever was being held captive growled, baring white teeth in the darkness. “Er, Sam -”

“Dean, she doesn’t smell like -”

“She smells like sex and Omega, Sam. She’s their toy. No way they haven’t turned her.”

Sam shook his head, still creeping closer, reaching into his pocket for the silver dollar. “Hey,” he called again and her face came into view a little more, her hair matted and filthy. She smelled like half-a-dozen different men and her nude body was covered with injuries in various stages of healing.

None of them appeared to be bites.

“Hey,” he whispered this time, holding out the silver dollar. “This is for you.” Dean pulled a face and rolled his eyes. The girl crept forward an inch or two, reaching out and Sam saw the filthy collar around her throat, connected to a chain that was secured into the wall.

Nothing happened when the silver touched her skin and Sam turned a self-satisfied smug in Dean’s direction.

“See?”

The girl lunged for him, grabbing his arm and hauling him towards her. Sam was significantly stronger and freed himself easily, just as Dean aimed his gun at her. “No!” Sam shouted, gaining control of her. “She’s half-starved and weak, Dean. She can’t hurt me.” Still, the girl struggled, her chain rattling and the collar cutting into her neck enough to make her bleed.

Sam tried not think about the whiff of scent that was entirely  _her_  that wafted from her blood.

He wrapped his arm around her throat, applying pressure to where it was safest. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut and her struggles ceased, leaving her unconscious and breathing rapidly.

Dean approached, looking down at her with a sad expression on his face. “Poor girl. Maybe it would be better to put her out of her misery.” Sam frowned, looking up at him in disgust. “What?” Dean defended. “Can you imagine what she’s seen?” His face darkened. “We’ve both been there. And we just about cling to sanity. We don’t know how long they’ve had her.”

“I’m not going to murder someone for mercy,” Sam growled back, securing his gun in the back of his pants before lifting the girl off of the floor. She weighed next to nothing and his stomach lurched at the thought of her dying alone down here.

“What if she wants to kill herself?”

“We’ll keep her safe. We've gotta help her,” Sam replied simply, starting up the stairs as Dean started to check the corpses they left behind. Robbing the dead wasn’t the worst thing on their list of atrocities. “I’ll be in the car.”

*****

“You sure this is gonna keep her out?” Dean mumbled, watching Sam inject the morphine into the unconscious Omega’s arm. Sam gave him a dirty look, finishing what he was doing and removing the tourniquet from the girl’s arm. “Dude, it’s a ten hour drive.”

“And she’ll be unconscious. You wanna tie her up just to make sure?”

Dean grumbled at that, shaking his head as he walked around to the driver’s side. Sam positioned her on the backseat, draped in his oversized flannel and a pair of boxer shorts. He’d found one of the blankets in the trunk, dragging it out to cover her with it and sacrificing his jacket as a pillow.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering,” Dean grunted from the front of the car. “Compared with where we found her, it’s the Ritz back there.” He turned back, fixing his rearview mirror so he could see her a little better. Sam didn’t comment. “Besides, I’ve never heard a woman complain when she’s in the backseat of my Baby.”

A disgusted noise was swiftly following by the rear passenger-side door shutting. Sam slotted himself into his spot, riding shotgun, and Dean started the engine.

The morphine did keep her out the whole way home although Sam was insistent they stop so he could check her pulse every so often. Dean had complained that Sam was watching her like a hawk and would notice if she stopped breathing but he complied anyway.

They didn’t stop, deciding that it would attract too much attention to either get her out of the car or to leave her in there. Halfway back, they swapped and Sam drove, adjusting the mirror for his slightly higher stature, but still making sure he could see her on the back seat.

By the time they reached the bunker, she hadn’t stirred. Carrying her down the steps into the war room was easy - easier than when he’d had to do it with Dean anyway - but once he reached the bottom, he didn’t know what to do with her.

“Er,” he started and Dean glanced back at him, frowning for a second before realizing what his brother’s problem was.

“Oh.” He thought for a second, looking towards the bedrooms and then to the other corridor that led to the dungeon. “We can put one of the fold-away beds in the dungeon. I’ll get the padded cuffs -”

“What? Dean, no,” Sam exclaimed, frowning as the girl started to twitch in his arms.

“She’s gonna try and attack you again. And we can’t exactly take her to a hospital.” Sam’s eyebrows shot into his hairline at the suggestion and Dean shook his head. “Sam, they’ll lock her up in a padded room for the rest of her life. We can help her. You were the one who suggested it!”

The girl whined, moving one of her arms. Her nose wrinkled like she smelled something unpleasant or strange. Sam met Dean’s eyes, relenting. “We better be quick,” he groaned and followed his brother down to the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t much coherent thought running through her head when she woke up, chained by the wrists this time, and the bed underneath her had an unfamiliar scent and was clean. Had they moved her?

No. Hunters. The pack was gone. Something inside her rejoiced at that but she wasn’t free. Were these men the same? They were Alphas. And she knew what Alphas wanted.

Her body ached and her stomach growled pitifully. She ignored it like she always did, rolling over to face the rest of her surroundings. The sound of her belly rumbling alerted the other occupant of the room and he stood up. It was the Alpha who had hurt her, one of the hunters.

“Hey,” he said and she remembered him saying that before.

A threatening growl left her and she pulled her legs up underneath her body, ignoring the pain to crouch into a defensive position. The tall man held up his hands, showing her his palms but that meant nothing to her.

“My name is Sam,” he said and she tilted her head. No one spoke to her anymore, not unless they were ordering her to do something. This Alpha’s voice was soothing, soft and his scent wasn’t twisted and foul. He smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon and it was pleasing to her.

But he’d hurt her. She could remember his arm around her throat, squeezing. Her hand went to her neck and an unfamiliar expression crossed his face. Lowering onto her butt, she looked down, puzzled by the sudden realization that she wasn’t cold. Thick flannel covered most of her body and she plucked at the material in confusion.

“I thought you’d be more comfortable,” Sam said, creeping a little closer. “Can you tell me your name?”

She didn’t know what he was saying so she ignored him, continuing to play with the buttons on the shirt. Vaguely, she remembered a shirt like this. She had one. It wasn’t this shade of red; it was something softer, pinker.

Sam was talking again and she looked up, staring at him blankly. Her belly rumbled again and he smiled. “I’ll go and get you something to eat.” She didn’t react. With a heavy sigh, he turned and walked away, leaving her.

*****

Whipping up a sandwich didn’t take five minutes but Sam was at a loss and Dean was the only person around. “She’s like an animal,” he said, chopping up some salad for the baloney sandwich he was making. “I don’t think she even understands English.”

“I can’t get a hold of Cas,” Dean grunted, tossing his phone across the table. “I’ve prayed, I’ve called, hell, I sent him a private message through Words With Friends, not that he checks his notifications for that anymore.”

“You’re still playing that stupid game?” Sam scoffed, looking over at his brother in amusement. Dean scowled and flipped him off. “I’m gonna see if I can get her to eat something. I doubt she’s eaten properly in a long time.” He picked up the sandwich, placing it on a plastic plate and grabbed the bottle of water he’d swiped from the fridge. “You’ll keep trying Cas?”

Dean nodded, leaning on his hand. “Yeah. Good luck.”

Sam smiled and walked off towards the dungeon. As he walked in, he noticed the girl on the floor, tracing the devil’s trap painted onto the concrete. “It’s a devil’s trap,” he said, though he thought it likely she didn’t understand a word he said. “It traps demons. We wouldn’t normally put you in a place like this but for now, it’s for your own protection.”

He placed the plate on the ground within her reach and the girl stared at the sandwich, her eyes darting up to him after a few seconds.

“It’s okay,” Sam murmured. “It’s safe. You can eat it.”

She reached out a finger, poking the bread before lifting it to see what was inside. The baloney seemed to interest her and she plucked it free, nibbling on it like a hamster. Despite the blood and grime covering her skin and the fact that she would probably need a week's worth of conditioner on that hair in one go, Sam thought she was cute.

Once the baloney was gone, she picked out a tomato. One taste of it on her tongue had her dropping it to the floor, scowling at it in distaste.

“No tomatoes,” Sam noted. “I won’t put any in next time.”

The lettuce was eaten, swiftly followed by the bread. Maybe next time Sam should just put the ingredients on a tray and let her choose what she liked. A sandwich might have been a bit too ambitious. With the food gone, Sam offered her the bottle of water, twisting the top off and handing it to her. She seemed familiar with how the bottle worked and quickly drank the liquid down, not stopping until the bottle was done.

Sam leaned forward to take the plate and bottle and the girl freaked, scrambling back to the bed, crouching low and growling at him with bared teeth.

His cock swelled in his pants and he bolted, stopping in the hallway as he tried to will his erection away.

Fuck.

He’d never heard an Omega growl like that and apparently, it was a siren call to his libido. It was months since he’d had a rut, but right at that moment, he would have given anything for a soft, warm body to sink into.

Daring to look back, he saw her laying down on the small bed. She’d curled up into a ball, keeping her eyes open and fixed on the door. She was looking right at him.

Sam shivered and retreated. He needed to get some sleep.

*****

“I’m headed to bed,” Sam yawned, stretching at the table. Dean grunted in acknowledgment, barely looking up. For two days, his brother had done nothing but research ways to bring a victim out of themselves after a trauma but none of the techniques he’d tried had produced any results and Sam grew more unbearable the less progress he made.

The girl wasn’t attacking him. His kindness towards her had made her somewhat less wary of him but she still wouldn’t let him touch her. Most of his achievements were finding out what food she liked.

Dean was avoiding the dungeon. Sam had advised that it would be better for her to grow accustomed to one of them at a time and the elder brother had refused to give into the jealous Alpha voice that told him Sam was just keeping her to himself.

Sam had gone to bed an hour ago and Dean was growing bored with the thriller novel he’d picked up at the gas station. The sexy lady on the front cover was not representative of the type of story it ended up being and he was mostly only reading it because it got him out of research.

Stretching as he stood, Dean tossed the book across the table, strutting down the hall towards the bedrooms. Sam’s door was shut and Dean ignored it, heading on to his room. He paused with his hand on the door as he heard something echoing down the corridor.

Turning back to Sam’s door, Dean listened, but the noise wasn’t coming from his brother’s bedroom. It was coming from down the hall, barely audible humming and the tune was one he recognized.

He kept his footsteps quiet as he moved back down towards the library, crossing through the war room toward the dungeon and the sound grew louder. His thoughts ran a mile a minute as the humming repeatedly the same few bars of music over and over again and Dean knew there were lyrics to it.

He knew that song.

Sam had left the dungeon door open. Maybe it was part of making her feel more secure - Dean didn’t know but he did know the chains that held her would not break under her half-starved strength.

She looked better than she had only 48 hours earlier. Her skin was still caked in filth, although it was clear she’d tried to wash with the bowl of water and flannel Sam had given her. Though she still wore one of his brother’s oversized flannel shirts, she wasn’t wearing pants.

Fleetwood Mac, Dean realized. He couldn’t remember the name of the song but he remembered the chorus. The girl kept humming and Dean couldn’t stop himself from singing the words, low under his breath.

“ _Thunder only happens when it’s raining_ ,” he sang, not bothering to conceal himself and the Omega looked up, leaping into a crouch from where she had been sat cross-legged on the floor. “ _Players only love you when they’re playing_.”

She wasn’t humming anymore. He remained still in the doorway, eyes connected with her and he realized she was so still, he couldn’t tell if she was even breathing.

“When my mom was little,” Dean whispered, crouching low on the ground, fully aware that Sam didn’t believe she could understand English but she could understand the tone of his voice. “She used to sing me “ _Hey Jude_ ” when I was frightened and couldn’t sleep.” The girl’s chin lifted, exposing her face a little more and Dean could see that underneath the dirt, she was beautiful. “I’m bettin’,” he continued, moving a little closer, keeping himself low and small, “that you know that song because someone you love used to sing it to you.”

There was no response but she didn’t move when he came closer to the edge of where he knew the chains reached. At that point, Dean stopped moving, sitting cross-legged on the concrete floor.

“If it makes you feel better, I could sing it for you. I think I remember all the words.” Her saucer-wide eyes kept on staring at him and Dean smiled, clearing his throat, beginning to sing very quietly, trying not to upset her. “ _Now here you go again, you say, you want your freedom_.”

Her posture began to relax a little and Dean took it as an encouraging sign.

 _“Well, who am I to keep you down? It’s only right that you should play the way you feel it, but listen carefully to the sound, of your loneliness like a heartbeat drives you mad_.” He stopped when she moved, stretching her body across the floor towards him, almost mimicking a lioness on the hunt.

It was a curiosity in her eyes, not hunger, and Dean swallowed as she came to a stop in front of him, the chains rattling as she settled. She tilted her head and he decided she wanted him to continue. He wasn’t sure if he got the words right but Dean didn’t want to stop.

She started to hum when he started on the chorus, the corners of her mouth twitching as he kept pace with her.

Dean was absolutely not going to lord this over his brother. Not in any way at all.

Eventually, his legs started to cramp and he had to move. To his delight, when he stood up, the girl just watched him, still curious, but not appearing frightened in the slightest.

“You’re safe here,” he murmured, remaining stood above her, his eyes still on her. “I promise.”

Seconds ticked past with no response and Dean turned away, heading for his own bed, feeling the ache in his eyes from his tiredness. The girl crawled back to her bed, curling into a ball on the thin mattress.

Dean left the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear the voices of the big men coming down the hallway and she sat up, sitting cross-legged on the bed as they got closer. It was easy to distinguish them now; the taller one’s voice was higher, not as rough as the smaller one’s. And the smaller one wasn’t quite as scary - he sang the song she remembered.

When they reached the doorway, they had to make way for each other and she watched intently. They carried nothing with them but she wasn’t stupid to assume they would not hurt her.

For now, she complied, because they hadn’t touched her. Her bruises and cuts were healing, she felt full and in less pain than she remembered for a long time. But she was still chained.

“She’s looking healthier,” the small one commented, folding his arms across his broad chest. She decided she liked it when they were both together. The unique combination of their scents was very pleasing, inducing a much safer feeling in her than the wolves had.

A shuddering memory reminded her of how rough the wolves had been with her. She hadn’t minded it so much because she’d craved it too, most of the time, but she still knew she wasn’t theirs to use. She wasn’t their Omega and thankfully, none of them had tried to bite her after the first attempt had made the pack Alpha kill the one who tried it.

“Eating better,” the big Alpha smiled. “She’s not fussy about food. Or drink. I think she likes Sprite more than anything else.”

He was talking about the drink with the bubbles that he’d brought her. She did like that. These Alphas certainly fed her better than the last one. Most of her meals came in bags with a big “B” on them and quite often she’d found bits of trash rather than food.

“Her wounds are healing too,” the big Alpha continued. “Have you had any reply from Cas?”

The smaller Alpha shook his head, not taking his eyes off of her and she stared back. “She needs a bath, Sammy. She stinks.” His companion tutted, rolling his eyes. It made her laugh and both men perked up at the light sound. “You hear that?”

“Do you think she’s understanding us?” the big Alpha asked. They looked so excited and she didn’t know over what. Alphas that came near her normally only got excited by one thing, but these men didn’t look like they were going to knot her.

“No,” the smaller man said, shaking his head again. “I think she was just laughing at your face.”

“You’re a douchebag,” the big Alpha snarled, his face twisted in anger and she raised her eyebrows, moving back on the bed at his offensive tone. He instantly realized what he’d done and looked at her with softer features. “We’re… we’re just playing,” he told her but she didn’t understand.

The smaller Alpha scratched the back of his head. “We should get going, Sammy. The quicker we are, the quicker we’re back.” He turned, walking out of the room as the big Alpha hesitated, not taking his eyes off of her. She turned away, putting her back to them.

They were gone when she turned around.

*****

“I wanna take the chains off of her,” Sam muttered, staring into his bowl of pasta like it might solve all his problems. “She won’t trust us until she’s not tied up.”

Dean scoffed, shoving a mouthful between his lips, chewing with a dry look aimed at his brother. “Yeah,” he swallowed, “let’s just let her slit our throats while we sleep.”

Sam sighed, dropping his fork, his appetite lost. “We can’t keep her caged like an animal. It’s been four days, Dean. We haven’t heard anything from Castiel and we don’t know if he can even help.” He stared at Dean, not seeing any change in his expression. “Look, she’s disassociated. I’ve read about it. We need to ease her back into being human.”

“A bit of humming doesn’t make her sociable, Sam,” Dean pointed out, swirling his pasta around his fork. “You saw how she reacted when you raised your voice the other day.”

“So, we’re careful about how we act,” Sam said with a shrug. “It’s not like we don’t have practice. We can be quiet and stealthy. I don’t think she’ll hurt us.” He paused, watching Dean shovel food into his mouth. “Besides, she seemed to like you more than me. Maybe we should set her up in the room next to you, put some of your stuff in there.”

Dean almost choked on his food, quickly swallowing down the mouthful and staring at Sam incredulously. “Why  _ my _ stuff?”

Sam made an irritated noise. “Because of your  _ scent _ . She’s feral, so she’s more tuned into her Omega senses right now. Your scent might be comforting to her.” He received skeptical eyebrows as his comment and he stood up, grabbing his bowl and heading for the kitchen sink. “I’m just saying. You’ve gotten closer to her than I have. She’s responding to you.”

“I don’t want her to respond to me,” Dean protested, pushing his bowl away. “She’s an  _ Omega _ , Sam! If she gets attached -”

“Fine, then we take her to a hospital,” Sam replied as he scraped the remains of his food into the bin.

“No!” The height of Dean’s voice was shocking and Sam looked at him with a surprised look on his face. “We can’t. They’ll put her in a padded cell and -”

“And how is what we’re doing any better?” Sam whispered sadly, making Dean fall silent where he sat, his eyes on the table. “Look, she’s probably hungry. I’m gonna take some of this pasta down to her, give her the clothes we brought. She might be more comfortable that way.”

Dean didn’t answer, his crestfallen expression focused on the table and Sam sighed, picking up the bowl he’d prepared for the Omega and carrying it through the bunker.

When he entered the dungeon, the girl was sitting at the foot of the bed, drawing in the dirt on the floor. He stopped a few feet away from her, watching. She knew he was there; Sam wasn’t foolish enough to think her senses hadn’t picked him up the second he stepped off of the concrete staircase.

Her finger swirled through the dirt, creating a picture of a family, standing by a mountain. It was something a preschooler would create but it gave Sam at least a little insight into who she was.

“Is that your family?” he asked and she paused, finger in the middle of where she was tracing the sun. She raised her eyes to his, her hair creating a frame that concealed most of her expression. Sam placed the bowl on the floor within her reach and pointed at her drawing, crouching low. “Your drawing - your family?”

There were five stick figures in the dirt. Two wore dresses and one was taller than all the others with a tie around his stick-neck.

She didn’t answer his question but Sam felt like that was her family. Mom, Dad, two brothers, maybe? Was the mountain where they lived? Or where they were when she was taken? If Sam could find out just how long she’d been the wolves’ captive, he might be able to narrow down who she was.

“I brought you some pasta,” he informed her, pointing to the bowl with its plastic fork. He didn’t usually leave while she ate but tonight, he decided to. Standing straight, Sam smiled at her warmly and turned away, leaving her alone.

An hour later, he returned with the clothes, finding the bowl empty and the fork gone. The girl was on the bed now, using the fork to scratch into the wall. More stick figures, depicting scenes of a home, a family. As Sam studied them, he saw common figures and themes and the girl kept on drawing, apparently oblivious to him.

Dean appeared in the doorway behind him, his scent no doubt reaching the Omega before he’d gotten there. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and as she turned her head, Sam could see her smiling.

Was it both of their scents that calmed her? Sam had read before that sometimes smell had a lot to do with potential mates. He’d experienced it with Jess, years ago. Although she was a Beta, there was always something very attractive about her scent.

“She’s drawing,” Dean whispered, surprised at the new development. “Tools. That’s like… stone-age, right?”

Sam chuckled, prompting the girl to stop drawing, turning on the bed to look at them. The shirt front had pasta sauce down it and he held out the clothes, placing them on the floor within her reach. She looked at them in confusion, then looked down at herself.

It was interesting, watching the process enter her mind and she lifted her hands to unbutton the shirt. A few seconds passed before they realized she was going to undress in front of them and Sam moved forward quickly.

“Whoa,” he murmured quietly, taking hold of the shirt and the girl froze like a statue, looking up at him. “It’s okay. Just…”

Her eyes filled with tears as she started to cower in fear and Sam shook his head. She believed she was in trouble and didn’t understand why.

Sam plucked the keys to the chains from his pocket, quickly undoing her bindings and stepping back, allowing her space. The movement made her go quiet and still, unsure of what to do next. Dean cleared his throat, motioning for Sam to move back further.

“Let’s give her some privacy,” he mumbled, tugging Sam’s sleeve to remove him from the room. As soon as they were outside, Dean exhaled loudly, pausing against the wall. Sam hovered behind him, glancing back at the dungeon. “Go sort her out a room. We’ll leave her to come find us. She can’t get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Her wrists hurt a little and she rubbed them, not realizing she was alone for a few moments. When the scents dissipated, she looked up, frowning. They’d freed her and … left?

The piles of clothes remained on the floor. They looked soft and warm and these Alphas seemed to like her wearing clothes so she stripped out of the dirty shirt and slipped into the clean underwear, enjoying the feel of soft cotton on her skin.

She made a pleased sound, putting on the huge t-shirt and sweats that hung a little loose on her hips. The socks were left on the floor and she moved towards the door, already curious about what lay beyond it. Scenting the air, she frowned when laying eyes on the corridor revealed it to be as her nose told her - the Alphas were gone.

It was odd to walk around without restraints. Her back ached a little and she found herself walking a little slumped over to relieve the agony when she tried to straighten it. There was a distinct weakness in her legs so she moved slowly, lowering her body closer to the floor.

Voices echoed down the corridor and she moved towards the sound, keeping close to the wall. When she reached the steps, she climbed them on all fours, crawling when she got to the top and the corridor opened into a room.

In the middle there was a brightly lit table which instantly snagged her attention. The voices came from beyond it and she saw the two Alphas, sitting at a table. Their positions were casual, with no tension in them and she decided that she was safe enough to investigate the table.

It was warm to the touch, making her smile when she touched it. Neither Alpha spoke as she climbed onto it, sitting cross-legged on the warm surface.

The smaller Alpha smiled at her and she smiled back. “She likes the table,” he commented and the big Alpha chuckled. “You think she’s decided she likes us?”

“Maybe. Let’s just keep the front door locked, yeah?” the big one replied.

*****

“We really should call her something,” Dean muttered, flicking through a book on Omega behavior he’d found in the library. “She’s gotta have a name.”

Sam nodded, glancing over at the girl with a sigh. She was watching cartoons on the little television Dean had dragged out from his room and they seemed to keep her happy. The first few days of having her free in the bunker had gone without event - she was mostly curious about things.

It definitely cemented Sam’s theory that they weren’t dealing with the girl inside - they were dealing with the Omega.

“You got any further with finding out who she is?”

Sam tapped at his laptop, showing Dean what he’d found. “I’ve got a list of about two hundred missing girls from the last five years. Narrowed it down by hair color, any distinguishing marks and I’ve got a list of twenty-three.”

Dean made a face. “I supposed twenty-three is better than two hundred,” he grumbled. “And it’s definitely easier to narrow down her description now she’s clean.” 

That had been an interesting experience. The girl had no trouble being naked and she’d thoroughly enjoyed the bath and bubbles. The job had been left to Dean and he’d emerged soaked from head to toe after she’d discovered the joy of throwing the bubbles at him.

He scowled as Sam laughed under his breath. “She’s like a little kid,” he observed, looking back at her. “I just wish we could talk to her.”

“She’s not gonna be like a little kid when she goes into heat, Sam,” Dean pointed out, pushing the book over. “Never needed to know much about Omegas before but I’ve been brushing up.” Sam took the book, peering over the pages. “You know more about it than I do.”

The book didn’t seem to contain something Sam didn’t already know about Omegas until he reached the second-to-last paragraph. His eyebrows knit together. “She doesn’t have a mark.”

“No. So she’s never been marked. And we all know what happens to an Omega that’s never been marked.”

“They don’t get the enzyme that rebalances their hormones,” Sam shrugged and his brother rolled his hand for him to continue. “Not getting the enzyme leads to increased heats, usually fatal.” He pointed at the book. “But I’ve never heard of this.”

Dean shook his head. “Me either.”

Sam looked back over at the girl, frowning as she continued watching the Powerpuff Girls, her head cushioned on the pillow she’d stolen from Dean’s room. He’d been right about his scent calming her, although he’d been surprised when she stopped wearing the new shirts they bought her and stole his from the dirty laundry pile instead.

“She’s a feral Omega, Sam. Knowing what they’ve done to her, what we can  _ assume _ anyway,” Dean sighed, fixing his eyes on the girl’s relaxed features as she watched television smothered in their scent, “if she goes into heat… she’s going to die.”

*****

She seemed fine. She was eating, drinking, watching cartoons; eventually Sam had to limit tv-time because the sounds were driving him crazy. For three weeks, they’d been researching, knowing that she was bound to have a heat and probably very soon.

Castiel wasn’t answering any of their calls which left them concerned about their friend. No one else had any ideas for what to do - taking her to a hospital wouldn’t help. The Alpha enzyme was difficult to reproduce in a laboratory setting and even harder to harvest from Alphas themselves. Every genetic sequence was different, but had a number of compatible partners amongst the millions in the world.

Sam had read about scent being the way you found your compatible partner.

Dean’s phone started to ring and the girl looked up from where she was drawing with the crayons and paper Sam had bought her at the grocery store. When Dean answered the phone, she went back to her creation and Sam found he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Not until his brother spoke.

“It’s Cas,” he grunted and Sam’s attention was entirely on the call. “Where the hell have you been?”

“ _ I am sorry, Dean, but there were other matters that took precedent _ ,” the angel replied gruffly.

Dean made a face at the phone. “Do you wanna enlighten us or -”

“ _ I don’t have time. I’m coming back to the bunker. Soon. I will try and help with your… situation _ .”

“What do you mean by soon -” Dean started, cut off by the dial tone and he growled, dropping his phone in frustration. The loud noise made the Omega jump but she quickly recovered, realizing she wasn’t the cause of the noise.

Sam was proud of how far she’d come in a few weeks. She had a long way to go but maybe Cas could help with that. “He’s really been an asshole lately,” Dean grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“I think he’s always been like that,” Sam murmured, standing up and walking over to the girl, crouching down behind her to look at her drawings. “She’s getting better with these. I think more of her memories are coming through.”

“That’s good, right?” Dean said, looking over at her pile of drawings. “If she’s not pure Omega anymore, then she won’t be in as much danger.”

Sam shook his head, glancing up at his brother sadly. “It doesn’t work that way. Her body has been changed. She’ll always have these extra-sensory abilities now. She’ll always need more of the enzyme than any other Omega would.”

Dean’s expression crumbled and the girl plucked one of the pictures from her pile, crawling over and handing it to Dean. He took it with a smile, which she returned, before she went back to her spot. The picture was a rough sketch of the library, not exactly perfect but good for crayon. In the picture, she was watching cartoons with both him and Dean sat either side of her.

Protecting her.

He looked up again, staring at her where she was resuming her scribbling, a frown on his face as he realized that they had an even bigger problem to face. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, touching the girl’s shoulder gently before standing up. He crossed the room, taking the drawing and smiling at first, before the expression dissolved into a frown. “Oh, shit.”

Dean dropped his head into his hands. “Yeah. Oh, shit.”

*****

Two days later, with no further word from Castiel, Dean walked into the kitchen to find the Omega and Sam on opposite sides of the table. His brother was saying random names to her and while she was listening intently, she wasn’t reacting in any way.

“Bianca?” Sam asked. Nothing. He sighed. “Lindsey?”

“Sam, I don’t think barking names at her is gonna trigger anything,” Dean muttered, walking through the kitchen. Like she always did, the girl brightened at his presence - she always seemed happier when both of them were in her company. “Mornin’, sweetheart.” He’d taken to using the nickname exclusively for her.

“I was thinking about taking her outside. She’s been cooped up for so long,” Sam trailed off, noticing that the girl had gone completely still when he said “outside”. Dean saw the reaction too, staring at her. “I think she might like to go  _ outside _ .”

She definitely recognized the word and smiled. Sam grinned at Dean, standing up and pointing to the door.

Dean shrugged, not bothered either way but when Sam moved to the doorway, she hesitated, looking back at the older Winchester. “Sweetheart,” he started, shaking his head as she reached for his sleeve. “You can’t do this,” he murmured, prying her fingers off, ignoring the pout on her face.

It hurt him all the more that he wanted to give her the thing she was asking for.

But he couldn’t get attached. He’d warned Sam about it since she’d apparently imprinted on them, although Sam seemed less concerned.

“Hey,” Sam murmured, taking holding of the girl’s shoulder. “Dean will come out in a minute, okay?” She didn’t comprehend, reaching for his brother once more and Dean backed away. Her bottom lip wobbled and Sam caught Dean’s eyes, pleading with him to help.

“Sam, we can’t get attached,” he growled and the girl immediately retreated. Dean cleared his throat, keeping his voice calm and even. “We can’t let her think we’re… we’re her Alphas.” He shook his head slowly. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

For a second, Sam was quiet. Reluctantly, he conceded the point and turned to lead the Omega away. She seemed much more inclined to leave Dean now and it hurt him that he’d frightened her. He felt like an ass.

The kitchen was quiet and Dean suddenly panicked that she would run off while she was outside - what if Sam wasn’t quick enough to stop her? If she was out there on her own, she could get hurt or killed or… taken. Worry started to clog his throat and he hurried after them, only to run straight into Cas in the corridor.

Dean yelped the angel’s name, stumbling backwards. “Jesus, Cas. Couldn’t you fuckin’ knock?” 

“I didn’t come in through the door,” Castiel stated with a frown on his face. “I thought you were expecting me.”

“We were,” Dean assured him. “Yesterday,” he added snidely. “Sam’s just gone outside with her.”

“The Omega,” the angel nodded, following as Dean headed for the bunker door. “I’m not sure what I will be able to do to help. I’m not an Alpha.”

Climbing the steps ahead of Cas, Dean sighed. “You’re probably not gonna be able to do much but if you could heal her, maybe fix her head so she can remember who she is…”

Castiel stared at him, pausing a few steps behind. “There’s no guarantee I can do anything more than heal her physical injuries. Bringing her out of the dissociative state that Sam believes she is in may do more harm than good.”

“You can take a look at her, can’t you?” Dean ground out, turning sharply. The angel wasn’t intimidated by the behavior and continued walking, moving past the hunter. “Cas?”

“Yes,” the angel confirmed. He tilted his head to the side as he waited at the top of the steps for Dean, who hung back for a moment. “You don’t seem comfortable.”

“I’m not,” Dean grunted back, reluctantly finishing the climb. “She’s… she’s strange, Cas. Like a song I know but can’t remember the tune or words to. Or a book I read when I was a kid that no one else seems to remember.” He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. “We need to find her family and get her home. When she’s not here, it’ll go away.”

His feathered friend didn’t seem too convinced but he didn’t say anything else. Instead, he walked ahead, Dean silently trailing him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was probably going to be a memory that stuck with him for the rest of his life. He remembered the first time he saw sunlight when he got free of the cage. Real sunlight, not the scenes Lucifer had tortured him with. The first time he breathed air again and felt the ground underneath his feet.

She was smiling from ear to ear, just standing in the mud barefoot, wiggling her toes. It was likely she’d need another bath and it was unlikely Dean would do it this time.

Slowly, the Omega stretched out her arm, feeling the warm sun on her skin. Sam’s shirt was so huge, where she’d rolled it up, she looked like she had shoulder-pads underneath the fabric and he smiled fondly as she took a few more steps, finding the grass.

An excited little jump had her straightening a little, no longer crouching on the ground. Sam had been reading into the effect of captivity on mammals and her posture was definitely going to need strengthening if Castiel never showed up or couldn’t do anything.

Like it was done on cue, the angel emerged from the bunker, Dean leading him out with a foul look on his face. “Sam,” Castiel greeted. Sam nodded at him, glancing at Dean as the angel peered around him at the Omega on the small patch of grass.

He frowned, moving towards her slowly. She noticed his approach, spinning to face him, sniffing delicately.

“She is running on base instincts,” Cas observed. The girl screwed her face up in confusion, unsure why she couldn’t sense anything. Reaching out, Castiel offered his hand, palm up and she stared at it for a moment, unsure what to do.

Sam and Dean remained still, watching closely.

The girl stretched her arm out, running her fingers over his palm. Cas stiffened, feeling every ounce of pain and suffering she’d been through in the last two years. Her eyes met his, brimming with tears and he tried to soothe her with his grace, healing the injuries that caused her pain.

When he dropped his hand, she continued to stare at him. “You’re going to be okay,” he murmured and she nodded, turning away from him to wander across the grass.

“What did you do?” Dean asked, unsure what had just occurred.

Castiel turned to them, smiling reassuringly. “She feels no threat from either of you. I have healed her injuries, including the severe damage to her abdomen. She was bleeding internally and had been for some time.”

Sam shook his head, his face draining of color. “Abdomen?”

“Yes,” the angel confirmed, tilting his head. “The werewolves that had her had attempted to prevent her conceiving. I assume as they used her for repeated sexual intercourse and didn’t want to risk pups.” Dean looked like he was going to be sick and Sam was shaking from head to toe with rage.

“One of them is still out there,” he muttered, his tone dark and teeth ground together.

Dean stared at the girl across the lawn. “What’s her name?”

Cas turned back, watching as she bent down to look at a flower, cupping it in her small hand. “Her name is Y/N.”

Sam’s face fell. “She was on the list,” he whispered. “Missing from a family holiday in Mississippi. Her entire family, mom, dad, two little brothers… they were all slaughtered at a camping site. Their Omega daughter was missing, presumed dead. They assumed it was a bear attack.”

Y/N had sat down now, her back to them, her long hair covering her face. “So she has no one,” Dean concluded sadly.

“She has you,” Castiel pointed out but Dean scoffed, shaking his head.

“We can’t have an Omega here, Cas,” he reminded him. “Not with how our lives go.” A sick hollow feeling filled his chest. “She deserves an Alpha who will love her, take care of her…”

“I don’t understand why you can’t do those things,” the angel said, clearly confused. “She is attached to you. You have saved her and protected her. She will most likely never be able to trust any other human beings for the rest of her life.”

Dean was silent but the determination was clear on his face. Sam, on the other hand, was biting his lip, his eyes focused on the little Omega a few feet away. She was watching a bee inspect the flowers, smiling at it.

How could she have been the victim of such a horrific event? How was he supposed to help her be the person she was when he knew how much safer she must feel locked away inside her head? Sam had been there, he’d retreated, hidden from the pain outside his own mind. What right did he have to pull her out of that and tell her that her entire family was dead?

How could he consider doing that and then abandoning her?

“Sam,” Dean growled, keeping his voice low. “We can’t keep her. She’s not a pet. I know you’ve gotten attached, even though I  _ told _ you not to -”

“I’m not the one who sings her to sleep when she has nightmares,” Sam pointed out smugly. “I’m not the one whose pillow she hauls around like a security blanket.”

“She’s imprinted on you,” Castiel informed them, unaware they’d already noticed her behavior. “It would be emotionally traumatic to be taken away from you.”

“She’s our responsibility,” Sam argued, gesturing to her and Dean tried not to look her way. “We’re gonna have to figure this out.”

Dean was fixated on her now and Castiel stared at them both. “You’re aware you are pack gene carriers?” he said suddenly and Sam’s eyes slid his way as he nodded. “And you know that the Omega doesn’t need the pack gene.”

“It’s not about that,” Sam muttered. “Dean and I have no problem sharing.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m getting a headache.”

Y/N looked up and over at them, frowning like something was wrong. Dean noticed her first, following her line of sight. “What’s wrong, Y/N?” The sound of her name made her turn to him and she smiled.

“Rain,” she whispered.

A second later, the heavens opened and Y/N laughed loudly as Dean tried to cover himself. She was soaked through in a second and Sam started to laugh with her. The grumpy expression on Dean’s face said how happy he was about the situation and Castiel merely observed curiously.

He’d never understand humans.

*****

Y/N was curled on her bed, in the room next to Dean. She’d been asleep for seven hours and every so often, one of the three men was checking on her to make sure she was okay.

Sam returned to the library and sat back down, smiling. “I don’t think she’s ever slept this long without the help of morphine.”

“She was in a considerable amount of pain,” Castiel informed him. “She accepted it as a normal part of her existence. Now the physical pain is gone, she won’t be so burdened. I expect she will sleep for a while yet.”

Dean grimaced at the thought that she’d just accepted it as it was. “She can speak again.”

“She could before. She just didn’t remember how.”

Sam picked up his phone. “Jody is sending me the full report on Y/N’s family. Looks like the werewolves killed them and decided to keep the Omega. She’s not even thirty, man.” He scrolled down the screen, pulling up her Facebook profile and handing it to Dean.

“She likes drawing,” Dean murmured, smiling. “Makes sense.”

Castiel stood up, walking over to the corridor that led to the bedrooms. “What’s up?” Sam asked.

“She’s having a nightmare,” the angel replied, not looking at him and both brothers frowned. “It’s very vivid.” A scream echoed down the hallway and it was a close call as to who left the table first. When they reached the bedroom, Y/N was writhing on the mattress, arms and legs spread, her hands fists and her toes curled.

Her head thrashed from side to side and Dean went for her shoulders, pinning her down easily. Sam sat on her other side, calling to her. “You’re safe,” he repeated until she started to calm, her breathing labored and eyes barely opening.

“Stay with her,” Sam instructed Dean who didn’t argue for once, climbing onto the bed. Y/N instantly curled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Castiel was in the doorway, watching. “She needs both of you, Sam.”

The younger Winchester paused, not looking back. “I know.” He sighed. “Keep an eye on them for me. I’ll be back soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

She was covered in warmth, a heady scent making her stomach churn. It wasn’t perfect but it was close enough and she snuggled in, knowing she was safe. Dean was with her, arms holding her against his body. It was easier now she had a name for him, picking up on little bits for however long she’d been with them.

Sam was the bigger one. Dean was slightly smaller but much broader. Individually, their scents weren’t unpleasant but together, Y/N found herself drawn to them.

It was easy to figure out that they were going to protect her. Unlike the wolves, these Alphas were gentle, caring and nurturing. She felt better than she had in longer than she could remember. And remembering was beginning to be a problem.

She hadn’t forgotten what the werewolves had done to her. It just didn’t matter to her anymore. Omegas were submissive, they existed only one purpose. Her captors didn’t interact with her, they took what they wanted and let her be. It was easier for them to have a bound, captive Omega, than werewolves who couldn’t control their ruts.

Now her mind was clearing, the memories were beginning to hurt, to hold meaning. They were beginning to haunt her, the shameful things they’d forced her to do.

Castiel, the one who didn’t have a scent, who was foreign to her but not threatening, had healed her injuries with one touch. Every remaining piece of evidence connecting her to where she’d been before was wiped away and it helped. Y/N had gotten used to the pain and at first, being without it was odd but she was growing accustomed to it.

Sam had been showing her ways to move and she was enjoying that. Watching him stretch out was pleasing to her, much like his scent.

Dean’s heartbeat was quickening underneath her ear and Y/N knew he was awake. He moved slightly, enough to kiss the top of her head. “Good mornin’, sweetheart.”

She liked it when he called her that.

“Breakfast?” he asked, not expecting a reply but Y/N was determined to give something back to them. She knew the word but it took a few moments for her to force it out, not managing until Dean was almost out of the door.

“Yes.”

He froze on the spot, unsure of what he’d just heard. “Huh?”

Swallowing, Y/N tried again, wondering if she’d done it wrong. “Yes.”

Dean didn’t say anything for seconds that seemed to stretch into eternity. “You spoke.” She rolled her eyes - it wasn’t a new trick, she’d done it outside yesterday. But conveying that to him wasn’t going to be easy.

“Yes,” she repeated, opening her hands.

“Is that all you can say?” he asked.

“Yes.”

His face set in a thin line at the unintended pun and Y/N giggled. She liked grumpy Dean.

Jumping up from the bed, she skipped past him, repeating “yes” over and over. Dean followed, chuckling away, rolling the kinks out of his shoulders. He hadn’t slept particularly well but Y/N didn’t seem to have anymore nightmares.

Sam was already in the kitchen when Y/N bounced in saying “yes” on repeat. He raised an eyebrow at Dean when he entered and the elder brother shrugged.

“I asked her if she wanted breakfast,” he said as if it explained everything.

“Okay,” Sam relented, not bothering to figure it out. He continued eating his cereal, reading over the newspaper he’d picked up on his morning run. “Hey, so I went out last night.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice was muffled as he rooted in the cupboard for clean bowls. Producing two, he raised his head triumphantly and Y/N picked up the cereal box, handing it to him. It had become a morning routine for her to help Dean prepare breakfast.

Easy when all he ate was cereal.

Either way, it got her eating with a spoon again.

“I went to the Walmart two towns over. I, er, got some more clothes for Y/N -”

Dean snorted, grabbing the milk from the refrigerator. “She won’t wear ‘em, Sam. She only ever wants our stuff.”

“I thought we could leave them in with our laundry so they pick up our scent,” Sam explained, holding his spoon in front of his mouth. “That way, I won’t keep losing shirts.”

Y/N poured her milk onto the cereal, abandoning the open milk on the side. Dean didn’t bother with it either and Sam rolled his eyes as he ate his food, wondering how many more of Dean’s bad habits she was going to pick up.

“I also got her some scent-blockers, heat-suppressants, you know, Omega stuff.” His statement met silence and when he looked at Dean, he was scowling. “What?”

“For someone who approves of all natural salads and fruit and damn rabbit food,” Dean held up his spoon threateningly, milk dripping from the end, “yet still eats my Cheerios, you sure did rattle off a lot of chemicals to put in her there.”

Sam stared open-mouthed at him. “Y/N eats your Cheerios, too.”

“ _ She _ doesn’t claim to be healthy.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’re not giving her all those drugs, Sam. It’s not good for her.”

“Are you looking for an excuse to knot her?” Sam asked, his voice gaining in volume.

“I thought we agreed she was my responsibility?” Dean countered louder than his brother and Y/N’s spoon clattered to the table, milk splattering everywhere as she covered her ears and stood up.

“Stop!” she shrieked, promptly turning on her heel and running from the room. Dean reached out too late and Sam was up before him.

“Sam, don’t -”

Sam ignored her, continuing to the door and Dean growled, abandoning his breakfast to follow him. “We frightened her!” Sam ground out, ashamed at his behavior. “We have to make sure she’s okay.”

Y/N wasn’t in her bedroom. She wasn’t in either of their rooms where they frequently found her hiding. Dean’s face was filled with concern as he stopped in the corridor. “Sam -”

“She can’t be terrified of us, Dean,” Sam murmured, his shoulders sagging as he turned to his brother. “You and I both know… what it feels like to be captured and hurt that way. I don’t want her to be scared of us.” He glanced back down the hallway. “And if she goes into heat, we can’t guarantee how we’ll behave.”

Dean made a “pfft” sound, waving his hand dismissively. “We’re not animals, Sam.”

“We also can’t guarantee how she’ll behave. Could you resist her, if she gave herself to you?”

His brother’s words inspired heat in Dean’s belly at the thought of Y/N, naked and wanting, presenting for her Alpha. It wasn’t a new thought - and jerking off had gotten a lot harder lately - but it was one he was having increasing difficulty ignoring.

“I know I couldn’t,” Sam continued, admitting his mirrored thoughts. “Her scent kills me, every day. And I know it’s affecting you.”

Dean grunted in agreement, avoiding his baby brother’s eyes. “Those drugs could hurt her.”

“It’s the only option we have,” the younger man insisted. “Look, we better find her. Why don’t you go back to the kitchen? If we’re calm, she… she won’t be scared.”

*****

Sam was about ready to send out a search party when Y/N emerged from her hiding place. They couldn’t figure out where she’d been but both of them were in the war room, preparing to actually go outside and look for her, in case she’d found a way out.

She appeared in the doorway, dressed in another of Sam’s shirts and a pair of the jeans he’d brought back from his midnight trip to Walmart. Dean had about passed out with relief and she’d approached them slowly, stopping a few feet away.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, dipping his head so he could catch her eye. “You okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding. Her bottom lip wobbled and she looked like she was going to cry.

“You didn’t do anything,” Dean murmured calmly, reaching out a hand to her and Y/N went to him. Neither of them knew if she understood what he’d said but when she settled herself into his lap, tucked into his arm, they knew it was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

She’d been with them for five weeks now. Although she had a long way to go, Y/N was remembering more of herself every day. Sam was enjoying watching her grow, finding out more about her. She shared their beds quite happily, sleeping with him or Dean in a pattern neither of them could figure out.

No one raised their voices anymore.

Cases couldn’t be ignored. Dean offered to go to Iowa alone but Sam knew a rugaru needed two of them. And Y/N couldn’t possibly go with them. Nor could they leave her alone.

“Charlie,” Sam greeted, opening the door. The bubbly redhead practically bounced in, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s no problem. Does she know how to play Xbox?” She brightened. “Can I teach her to play Xbox?”

Sam laughed, guiding her down the stairs into the war room. Dean was sat with Y/N watching her write out her name. She looked up, her expression falling a little at the new comer. Charlie stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Dean leaned into the Omega, whispering in her ear.

“Scent her,” he instructed. “She’s a Beta and she’s a friend.”

Y/N’s nostrils flared as she scented the air, relaxing as Charlie’s soft clean smell reached her. She smiled pleasantly and Charlie smiled back, waving. “Hi, I’m Charlie,” she chirped and Y/N waved in return.

“Hi, Charlie. I’m Y/N.”

“Wow,” Charlie blinked, looking up at Sam. “She’s a lot better than you said she was.”

“Leaps and bounds,” Dean praised as Y/N finished writing her name on the paper. “Still haven’t figured out how to unlock her memories but we’re apparently unlocking her motor skills.”

Sam chuckled. “Thanks for doing this. We didn’t want to leave her alone. She’s had a… rough time.” Charlie smiled, touching his arm affectionately. Y/N flinched at the contact but didn’t do anything, acting like it didn’t happen.

“It’s a pleasure. Besides, being stuck with you two for the last few weeks, she could probably use some girl time.”

It was hard for both Sam and Dean to leave Y/N to go hunt, but neither of them spoke about it. Better to ignore those feelings and get on with the job. A rugaru would take a few days to gank but Charlie promised to keep in constant contact with them.

Constant contact apparently meant Snapchat. In the three days that followed, their hunt was interrupted by Y/N and Charlie trying out different features, playing Xbox and eating chocolate cake. It made them work faster, both eager to get back to the bunker and still not speaking about it.

When they returned, Y/N was happy to see them and had re-learned the work “fuck”. It provided entertainment for the next few hours as everything began and ended with “fuck”.

Sam wished her childlike nature was temporary. She appeared so innocent that he knew the weight of her experience would eventually destroy her. He remembered when the wall broke in his mind - was she trying to collect the pieces of who she’d been, like he had to?

Either way, when the wall broke, it would either make her or break her. Y/N might be just as strong as he was. Except Sam knew how much that had hurt, how close he came to failing. How much easier it felt to just  _ give up _ .

If she didn’t mate, she’d die.

Why did it have to be like that?

Charlie stayed for a little while, allowing the boys to pick up the slack and two weeks later, when she had to leave, it was hard for Y/N to say goodbye. The redhead promised to visit again soon but it didn’t seem to alleviate the mood her departure had left the Omega in.

Dean decided it was time she got out of the bunker and not just into the forest surrounding them. “We’ll go somewhere quiet. That park on the other side of town.”

The expression on his brother’s face indicated that he wasn’t so happy about the idea. Y/N sat on the war room table, her favorite perch, watching them curiously. She was remembering her use of the English language but she remained quiet most of the time.

“Just for an hour or so. Maybe drive her around town.” Dean paused, looking over at the silent Omega. “She liked the drive in the Impala the other day.” Sam still looked skeptical. “Tomorrow,” he suggested. “We’ll both go with her, early afternoon, all the kids will be in school.”

Sam slid his gaze to Y/N, considering her for a moment before he looked back at his brother. “An hour. That’s it.”

Dean grinned. “An hour. Trust me. She’s going to love it.”

He wasn’t wrong. The next day at just past 1pm, the Impala rolled to a stop outside the gates to Lebanon’s little national park. As soon as she was out of the car, Y/N was walking across the grassy path, dragging her feet a little in the sneakers they’d purchased at the store on the way.

Sam watched from where he leaned against the car as she lingered in front of the park sign, reading it slowly. “You still think this is a good idea?” he asked and Dean gave him a funny look.

“Dude, look at her,” he said, gesturing to the girl in front of them, her fingers tracing the carved wooden sign. “She’s fine. You were the one worried about her getting better and she’s getting better.”

The younger man nodded but didn’t reply, keeping his concerns to himself. Dean knew he wasn’t satisfied that this was safe and he also knew there was no easing Sam’s mind until they either arrived home without incident, or something happened.

Pushing off from the car, Dean approached Y/N, stopping a little ways behind her. She turned, smiling and reaching out her hand to him, her slender fingers taking hold of his. “Can we walk?” she asked quietly and Sam quietly seethed as a brilliant smile lit up his brother's face and he started to walk with her.

It was unusual for Alphas to live together as seamlessly as Sam and Dean did and they knew it was because of the pack gene they’d both inherited from their father. The gene didn’t mean there weren’t clashes - Sam could remember more than one occasion when their Alpha temperaments had led to fights.

Sam’s fight with his dad came on the end of a rut, the night he’d left for Stanford. He hated fighting with Dean and he hated that this jealousy had taken up residence in his chest, an unwelcome parasite.

Y/N preferred having both of them there. She’d made it clear she didn’t prefer one over the other.

He just had to remind himself of that.

Leaving the Impala’s side, Sam took off after his brother and Y/N, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

*****

Dean’s arms tightened around her the second she started to whimper in her sleep. He woke instantly, feeling the heat radiating off of her body and concern roused him fully. “Y/N?”

She was kicking out, shaking her head, sweating from head to toe. The scent coming from her was overwhelming and Dean growled as his cock stiffened in his pants. Untangling himself from her sticky limbs, Dean made it off of the bed, getting to the open door just as Sam appeared.

“Suppressants didn’t work,” he grumbled as Sam’s eyes landed on the sleeping Omega, frowning at the way she twitched against unknown assailants. “I can’t wake her up.”

Sam was already dialing Castiel’s number, holding the phone to his ear. Dean glanced back, mouth set in a thin line.

“I’ll get her some water and painkillers. Might help.” He disappeared without catching Sam’s affirmative nod and it was six rings before Castiel answered the phone.

“Sam?”

“You heading back here soon, Cas?” Sam asked hopefully, his shoulders dropping when the angel confirmed he was on his way back. “Can you make it quick? Y/N is -” The sound of feathers ruffling pre-luded the angel’s appearance at the side of Dean’s bed. “Hey.”

“She is in heat,” Cas ascertained, looking up at Sam in confusion. “I cannot help.”

Sam nodded, stepping into the room, meeting a solid wall of her scent and his body reacted accordingly. “We can’t wake her up.” Dean reappeared, carrying a bottle of water and some Advil. He seemed just as affected by the scent in the room but he pushed through, sitting beside the ailing Omega and touching her shoulder.

She didn’t open her eyes or stop twitching. “She seems to be stuck in a fever induced dream,” Castiel murmured, sitting on her opposite side. He reached up, pressing two fingers to Y/N’s temple and the second he made contact, his jaw clenched.

Her eyes opened a second later; to the Winchesters, it appeared nothing had happened. But when Castiel stood, stumbling and muttering, Sam was there, reaching out to offer assistance.

The angel pushed him away, collapsing into the corner, just as Y/N slowly sat up, a puzzled expression on her face. “Y/N?” Dean asked and she locked her eyes on his. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, a far cry from the stiff “yes” they’d become accustomed to. Castiel slumped onto his ass, pulling knees up to his chest as he tried to regain control of himself. “I’m sorry,” Y/N said, directing it at the angel. “You shouldn’t have -”

“You were frightened and in pain,” Castiel grunted back, shaking his head. “This is merely an automatic reaction.”

She nodded, looking down at Dean’s hand, pressed alongside hers. “I’m still sorry. You didn’t need to see all of that.” Dean’s fingers moved to cover hers and she didn’t move.

“How are you feeling?” Dean’s question made her shiver and he reached over to grab the painkillers and water. “These might help.”

Sam stepped closer, folding his arms across his chest as he tried to control his body’s reactions to the Omega. He wanted to ask what she’d been dreamed about, what had rattled Castiel but he didn’t really need to. Seeing those scenes, experiencing them through the no-doubt just as horrific dreams she’d been having, was not something Sam wanted to think about.

Y/N was quiet as she took the painkillers and drank them down, all with Dean watching her like a hawk. Castiel seemed to have recovered enough to get back to his feet, standing by the bed like a literal guardian angel. 

“I’m tired,” she whispered.

“You can sleep some more, if you want,” Dean offered but Y/N shook her head.

“No. No, I don’t want to sleep more.” Her fingers wrapped around his and he smiled, letting her have the touch she needed. “I don’t… I don’t wanna remember,” she finished, closing her eyes tightly. Dean glanced at Sam, who looked broken in that moment, and Castiel spoke before either of them could.

“Her mind is healing itself,” he explained quietly as Y/N remained with her eyes closed. “She remembers who she was.” His blue eyes locked on Sam’s. “It’s what you were trying to help her with.”

Sam frowned. “Why now?”

Castiel shrugged. “She may have been recovering memories for weeks. She’ll likely still have gaps in her memory.”

Y/N shuddered, nodding. “I remember you bringing me here,” she muttered, opening her eyes and looking at Dean, then Sam. “I remember you helping me.”

“You’ve remembered how to talk in complete sentences,” Dean said brightly and she managed a small smile. “There’s no rush to remember everything,” he assured her, running the hand she wasn’t clinging to up to her shoulder. “You’re safe here.”

“With you,” she murmured, as if looking for confirmation.

“With us,” Sam confirmed, distracting her attention from Dean. Her gaze was intense and Sam shifted, smiling awkwardly. “If you’re not going to sleep, how about some food?”


	8. Chapter 8

It was disconcerting, having to sort through memories, unable to line anything up properly. Y/N avoided the thoughts of what the werewolves had done to her, unsure how to deal with the equal parts terror and arousal she felt when she recalled certain events.

Sam and Dean were hovering around her like she might explode and it was making her uncomfortable. The angel lingered too, somehow able to circumvent her senses - he didn’t smell of anything, like he wasn’t even there. Even so, he gave her comfort just by understanding what she’d seen.

A lot of the things she remembered and focused on were everyday things. Dinner with her friends, college classes, parties, Christmas. She remembered her parents clearly and her younger brothers, Clay and Mikey. Her memories of the night she was taken were still out of reach - facing those meant facing everything else.

The boys didn’t push her. Even when Y/N retreated from them, sitting in her room and drawing her memories onto paper, they didn’t try and cajole her into anything. Besides making sure she ate and drank, they let her be. Her heat simmered under her skin for nearly two days but her adjustment to pain made her oblivious to the effect it was having.

On the second night, Y/N locked her bedroom door, irrational fear from the need in her belly making her wary of the Alpha brothers.

But her body only had one way to tell her what it needed.

Twisting and turning on top of the sheets, clothes shed to try and alleviate her temperature, Y/N’s mind took her back through her last heat. They’d been sheltering in a barn, the previous owners murdered to gain access and all Y/N had for a bed was a bale of hay. There was nowhere to chain her down but it didn’t matter - her heat was already weakening her.

None of her captors had much in the way of restraint and it wasn’t long before the eldest Alpha was holding her down, one hand pressed against the back of her neck as he fucked her and knotted her. Y/N moaned and whined, trying to move away, when he finished without care for her needs, pulling away before his knot had even gone down.

It always hurt when they did that but pain had long become part of her existence. The next werewolf took the first’s place and Y/N sobbed through her climax, her entire body shaking as the heat was partially sated.

Not that they cared. Each wolf took their turn, some more than once and by the time the sun rose, Y/N was half-unconscious, bleeding from scratches across her back and bruised in pretty much every visible place.

She woke, one hand between her thighs as she came from just the memory of what they’d done to her, body-wracking cries leaving her as she curled up into a ball, ashamed of what her body craved.

Her self-induce orgasm did nothing to calm her arousal and she felt too weak to move. The entwined scents of the two Alphas covered every inch of this place and the usual calming effect was only agitating her more. It was only a matter of time before they were drawn to her.

It was 2am when Y/N managed to drag herself from the bed, reaching the door and unlocking it. Her senses took her down the corridor to the next room - Dean’s room. His door was open like it always was these days and Y/N stopped in the doorway, leaning heavily against the wooden frame.

Dean was face down, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, the curve of his ass accentuated as he slumbered. His arms were underneath the pillows that cushioned his head and his face was directed at her, features relaxed in his sleep.

Y/N tiptoed across the room, tilting her head. Her mind was conjuring new images now and she licked her lips, giving control to the Omega inside her. Instinct had her growling at Dean, waking him.

She didn’t expect to have the barrel of a gun in her face the next second. Her reactions had vastly improved, thanks to Sam’s training, and Dean pulled the trigger just as realization set in, but Y/N’s arm knocked his away, the shot going wide. Dean snarled as her scent reached him, his pupils dilating and Y/N climbed onto the bed as his cock started to swell in his underwear.

“Y/N?” he managed to growl out before her mouth was on his, muffling any further protests, not that Dean was able to summon any. He didn’t stop her fingers tearing his boxers off and the sound he made as she bent and licked at the tip of bare cock was low and animalistic. “Fuck -”

Sam was stood in the doorway, hands clutching the wood hard enough to splinter it. His eyes were dark and Dean knew the second his scent reached the Omega currently slicking his dick with her tongue.

Her head shot up and she looked at Sam with his brother’s cock in her fist, a sly smile on her face. The gunshot must have caught his attention and now she had exactly what she wanted. Their scents mixed and Y/N crawled up Dean’s body, wasting no time in lowering herself onto Dean’s thick shaft.

The older Alpha groaned in pleasure as soft wet heat enveloped him and he made no move to fight her, surrendering everything. She was in control and Dean wasn’t going to take it away from her.

Sam’s low growl made her stop and she looked over her shoulder at him again. Lifting one hand, Y/N reached out to the younger male, who didn’t hesitate to approach. She smiled happily, slipping her fingertips into the waistband of his pyjama pants to tug him closer until he was kneeling on the bed.

“You’re in heat,” Sam murmured, trying to control his reaction and failing miserably. “Dean -”

A low rumble in Dean’s chest was his answer and Sam didn’t move an inch when Y/N pulled his pants down, fingers wrapping around his thick length. She was rolling her hips on top of his brother and Sam groaned when she started to move her hand on his cock in a matching rhythm.

He knew he should stop her. He knew that she wasn’t in full command of her own body; she was running on instinct, just like in the beginning. Dean and him were just convenient, the nearest Alphas. But that didn’t stop him, didn’t prevent his hips curling into her touch.

Dean was holding onto her thighs now, meeting her thrust for thrust. Y/N was whimpering, crying out as he slammed up into her, his knot already thickening inside her. Sam had a brief thought about birth control and then Y/N’s hot little mouth wrapped around his cock and he lost every cognitive thought he had.

In any other circumstance, if Dean had cum less than three minutes in, Sam might have mocked him but the younger hunter knew that he wasn’t going to fare much better. Y/N was sucking his cock now, fingers holding what she couldn’t fit in her mouth and Sam groaned when he saw her cheeks bulge with the size of him.

Dean’s climax dragged out and Sam could feel Y/N’s heavy breathing on his skin, her eyes closed as she took him deep. Her body clenched around Dean’s cock, forcing more cum from his overworked body and he clenched his teeth together, aware enough to fight the urge to mark her.

Y/N released Sam’s cock, leaning down over Dean’s sweat-slicked chest, kissing him with lips that had just been wrapped around his brother’s cock. Dean didn’t flinch, tasting both of them on her tongue, groaning as he felt the bed dip under Sam’s weight.

The younger Winchesters knees pressed his big brother’s open, letting Sam run his hands over Y/N’s unscarred skin. Castiel had managed to heal every part of her and Sam was guilty that he felt pleased with the thought he didn’t have to see the reminders of her torture.

He didn’t want to think about anyone else having her before she came to them.

Stretching over her back, Sam’s cock brushed against her as his mouth connected with her throat, blunt teeth teasing at her skin. Y/N moaned into Dean’s mouth, lifting slightly with his knot still tugging inside her. He hissed, breaking the kiss with a snarl.

Sam snarled back, impatient to feel her and Y/N tried to lift herself off, yelping as Dean’s knot pulled, cum spilling out to splatter his thighs. Dean’s hands tightened on her thighs. “Don’t,” he grunted. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

She stopped, letting Sam pull her upright, distracting himself by cupping her breasts, thumbing her erect nipples. Dean reached down with one hand, stroking the pad of his thumb over Y/N’s clit, making her tighten around his knot. Sam was mouthing her throat, threatening his bite.

“Make her cum,” Sam ground out, pulling her hair back out of his way, biting her harder, but not hard enough to break the skin. Y/N cried out as Dean increased the pressure of his thumb, her body between them when she came, arching in Sam’s touch.

Dean’s knot receded enough for her to lift off of him but Sam’s control had run thin. He pressed his cock down, easily pushing into her swollen cunt, groaning loudly when he finally filled her. His legs and Y/N’s had Dean pinned but he wasn’t complaining about the view. The Omega was arched as his brother’s cock opened her up and Dean couldn’t resist reaching up to touch her, leaving Sam’s hands free to cling to her hips. 

She was whining now, still cumming around Sam’s thick shaft. The sound of his thrusts was obscene when combined with the noises Y/N was making; her hands covering Sam’s on her hips, tiny in comparison to the Alpha’s.

“Please,” she begged, panting when Sam snarled against her throat, right over her pulse point. His hair tickled her collarbone and she stretched her neck, tilting her chin to give him better access.

“We shouldn’t,” Sam murmured. “It’s…”

Dean’s cock was stirring with renewed interest and Y/N’s hand brushed against it, making it jerk as it swelled. “Please,” she repeated, voice choked and quiet.

Sam was torn between his instincts and the knowledge that marking her would leave her bound to them. Dependent on them to a certain extent. She’d only just recovered her memories. She still didn’t know who she was.

It wasn’t fair.

“Please.” Her cry had become plaintive and Sam’s thrusts had slowed with the weight of his guilt. His eyes met Dean’s over Y/N’s shoulder but they offered no answers. “You’re my Alphas,” Y/N continued, almost crying now. “I know it. I feel it.” She gasped, panting for breathing as Sam nuzzled the spot below her ear. “Please,” she begged again.

“She’s ours, Sam,” Dean murmured and Sam’s nose scrunched up in a snarl that more desperate than threatening. His hips were rocking now and he pushed deep, holding himself inside her.

“Please, Alpha.” She was moving against him now, trying to get some friction but Sam’s hold was too strong. He nipped at the shell of her ear and she mewled. “Need your knot, Alpha,” she purred. “Need your mark.”

Sam groaned, pulling out from the depths of her body before easing back in, making her whimper, her fingers wrapped around Dean’s cock now, stroking him to full hardness. Dean groaned, unable to move anything but his arms but it was enough to touch her.

As she approached her second climax, Y/N released Dean’s cock as Sam’s knot thickened, stretching her already abused pussy. He came thick and warm inside her, forcing her to ride the wave with him. When his teeth sank into her throat, she screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything ached. She’d experienced pain after sex too many times before but this was different. It was a pleasant buzz deep in her bones that made her feel light and drowsy. There was a minute amount of actual pain in her throat on either side where they’d marked her, but they weren’t the only marks left on her skin.

Y/N had begged for these ones. She’d  _ wanted _ them. 

Managing to shift, her further surroundings became discernible when she opened her eyes, seeing Dean’s back, his short hair tousled from sleep. He was still breathing in a steady rhythm and her nails had left deep red welts on his skin, following the outline of his shoulders.

Sam was behind her, pressed into her like she was made to be there, each line of his body matching hers.

Neither of them woke when Y/N slid from the covers, requiring the bathroom. She didn’t bother to dress, entirely comfortable with her nudity as she moved through the bunker toward the shared bathroom. Castiel wasn’t around, not that he would care if she was naked or not.

She left the bathroom door open, relieving herself quickly before snatching a washcloth from the shelf and running the sink full of water. Sweat, cum and blood stained her skin and she needed to be clean, rinsing off with plain water so that she retained her Alphas’ scent.

When she was done, she looked in the mirror, inspecting her changed reflection. She didn’t like to look at it much, remembering too much of who she was before. It hurt less with time but the changes wouldn’t go away. Her skin was better than it was, unsurprising now her diet had improved. She needed a haircut - she’d never kept it this long. 

It wasn’t so bad to look at herself now, with identical marks either side of her throat, signifying that she  _ belonged _ . They wouldn’t use her, or hurt her, or abandon her.

Dean spoke before she noticed he was there. His scent surrounded her constantly now, making it easier for him to sneak upon her. Y/N smiled as he greeted her, disappointed he’d put pants on.

“You okay?” he asked, approaching her slowly, obviously trying to keep his huge frame as small and unthreatening as possible.

“I’m okay,” Y/N replied, fixing her eyes on his, managing to make him blush and shuffle on the spot. “Are you okay?”

Was he remembering the same event as her? The moment he’d locked inside her, marking her throat as Sam watched. Her body shuddered at the intense arousal in her belly.

“I’m okay,” Dean rasped, his pants tenting with the force of his erection. “I’m gonna… grab a shower.” He moved closer and Y/N stopped him with one hand on his chest, right over the anti-possession tattoo that colored his skin.

“Can I… come in with you?” she murmured, pressing herself against him to nuzzle at his throat. The scent of her pheromones made Dean’s cock ache and he took hold of her shoulders, crushing his mouth against hers with a bruising force.

“Hell, yeah,” he growled, pushing his pants down and stepping out of them, carrying her with him towards the shower. Y/N giggled, letting him guide her into the cubicle, his cock pressing into her belly. “What about Sam?” Dean asked, pausing as the spray stuttered on cold, making her shriek and jump to avoid it. “He was asleep -”

“‘M not anymore,” Sam grumbled, slouching into the bathroom. Unlike his big brother, he hadn’t bothered to get dressed - he’d been woken by the thick scent of their Omega and it took little encouragement for him to slide into the three-sided cubicle behind Y/N.

A look was shared between the two Alphas and Dean smirked, cupping Y/N’s face to kiss her as Sam’s hands pressed between her thighs. She gasped, water splashing over her face, warm now and soothing on her aching muscles.

“Touch me,” Dean murmured, taking hold of her hand and she sighed when she wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. “You want Sam inside you, baby?”

She nodded desperately, pressing her ass back into Sam’s groin. His cock dribbled precum over her skin and he growled, sliding his hands around to the front of her body, spreading her legs and bending his knees to penetrate her deeply.

Her spare hand clung to Dean’s shoulder as she kept stroking his cock, barely able to keep her balance with Sam fucking into her, his cock splitting her open at an awkward angle. Dean growled, pushing her down and offering his cock to her, pressing the tip against her bottom lip.

“Good girl,” he praised, tipping his head back in pleasure as the warmth of her mouth surrounded him.

Water was getting in her eyes as she twisted on Sam’s cock, the position allowing him to hold her around her waist, his big hands lifting her off of the floor.

Dean grunted loudly, fisting her wet hair in his hand as he fucked into Y/N’s mouth, barely holding on as her throat constricted around him. She was still using her hands, perfectly balanced in Sam’s hold, despite the fact that she was hanging in between them, pinned on their cocks.

She came before either of them did, crying out around Dean’s shaft. He was still sensitive from his earlier activities and his body tensed as she inadvertently slipped further down his cock, his head entirely encased in her warm tight throat. “Oh jeez -” he moaned, his balls tightening and Y/N hummed decadently as he came in her throat, thick ropes of spunk warming her belly.

Even when he was finished, she didn’t let go, breathing through her nose to keep her composure, swallowing softly around him. Sam’s hips snapped faster against her ass, splashing water with the impact and tightening his hold on her waist as he started to cum inside her.

When Y/N’s feet were flat on the shower floor again, Sam withdrew, holding her against him as she struggled to catch her breath. She turned, looking up at Sam in confusion. “You didn’t knot me,” she whispered, her confusion deepening into a frown. “Did I do something wrong?”

Sam chuckled and cupped her cheek, ignoring Dean as the elder hunter reached for the soap and washcloth. “No. I’ll save that for later,” he promised, meeting her lips again. Dean’s hand brushed over her side, followed by the washcloth.

Dean kissed her shoulder, murmuring against her skin. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

*****

Her fingers were drawing patterns on his chest and Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open. Dean had gone on a supply run, leaving Y/N alone with his brother, and so far, she’d been content to just lay with him, safely tucked into the crook of his arm.

“My family…” she whispered, freezing the blood in his veins. “They’re dead, aren’t they?” Sam nodded slowly, not speaking as she sighed heavily. “I knew. Somewhere, I knew.” She fell silent for a second, then sucked in a sharp breath. “I remember what happened that night in the woods.”

“You don’t have to talk about it -”

Y/N interrupted him straight away. “I do.” She cleared her throat, looking up at him. “I want to.” His body relaxed again and he nodded, tightening his hold on her arm. “We were camping,” she started, swallowing, “and my dad found a great spot. The tents were set up, we were reading spooky stories; for five days, we were having the best camping trip of our lives.”

She paused, closing her eyes and Sam could feel moisture on his chest where she was crying but he couldn’t see her face.

“My heat started, a week early. I panicked, told my mom - I was supposed to be back in Colorado before it came. I wasn’t in a relationship, so I dealt with it on my own. It would be years before I had to worry about it.” Her words trailed off, like she was trying to construct the memory as she re-lived it and Sam waited patiently. He’d seen the photographs of the campsite, read the coroner’s report. There wasn’t much he didn’t know about her and the death of her family.

“Dad decided that we should head back. Both of my brothers were still under twelve so they weren’t bothered but my dad didn’t like having me out in the middle of nowhere with a fever.” Her body shuddered, her breathing growing heavier by the moment but Sam didn’t stop her. “We packed up what we could and decided to leave at first light.”

Sam knew what came next. 

“Clay’s screams woke me first,” Y/N whispered, her voice barely audible. A tear slipped down over Sam’s ribs, tickling him but he remained still. Her fingers tightened on the other side of his chest. “Mikey was already dead - they tore his throat out before they took his heart. My mom tried to fight them off but they… they dragged her away. Dad was bleeding, choking…” She was sobbing now, trying to bury her face in Sam’s chest. “Then they realized what I was.”

His eyes squeezed shut as he fought back the rage, knowing one of the monsters who’d stolen her life was still out there. It was unlikely they’d ever find him.

Y/N didn’t speak again and Sam waited until her sobs ebbed out, her breathing evening as she drifted off to sleep. He kept still, rhythmically stroking her arm, trying to offer comfort as she slept.

Dean slipped back in thirty minutes later, sitting on the edge of the bed, meeting his brother’s eyes. “She told you something?”

“Her family,” Sam murmured back and Dean’s heart sank. He’d seen everything Sam had found. Y/N’s entire family slaughtered, her mother raped brutally, barely identifiable. And they knew what they needed to of Y/N’s experience with the pack.

“Shit,” Dean grunted, dropping his head into his hands. “How long has she been out?”

“A little while,” Sam replied, still stroking Y/N’s arm. “Her temperature has gone down. This should only last a few more days.” She stirred, rolling away from Sam’s touch, curling herself into the covers. He took the opportunity to sit up, stretching out his numb arm. “We should let her sleep for a while.”

“You mind puttin’ some clothes on?” Dean sneered, covering his eyes and Sam laughed.

“Dude -”

“It’s different, okay?” the elder brother interrupted, standing up off of the bed. “Don’t be thinking you can start with exhibitionist tendencies just ‘cause we’re sharin’ an Omega.” He left the room, shaking his head in disgust as Sam laughed under his breath and grabbed his pants from the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N parked the car in the lot and sighed, looking over at the store. After six months, she felt safe enough to leave the bunker alone but only for short periods. It was nice to gain a little more of her independence back, even if was just going to buy her own things.

She knew the roads and kept the to the same routine every time. It was a little OCD - if you asked Dean - but it made her feel a little more secure and in control.

Climbing out of the car, Y/N jogged into the store, heading around in her usual pattern, one aisle at a time.

Kathy, the elderly clerk who Y/N always went to, was looking a little off when she approached with her purchases. “Hey, Kathy,” she greeted, receiving a shaky smile. “Something wrong? You don’t look so good.”

The old lady waved a hand, “I’m fine, dear, we just had some troublesome types in here this morning. Reggie had to go to the hospital for a broken nose.” Y/N frowned, shocked at the news. Lebanon had an unusually low crime rate, one of the reasons she felt she could journey out to the store safely.

She’d called the town home for six months now.

“Someone attacked Reggie? But he’s…”

“I know, the poor dear,” Kathy continued. “It’s shaken my nerves some. But we’re interviewing for a new security guard now. Reggie is past retirement, bless him.”

Placing her items on the till, Y/N mulled over the information as Kathy scanned her items. She paid, thanking Kathy with a smile and wandered back to the little car Dean had fixed up for her. Tossing the bag into the front seat, she climbed in after, starting the engine and winding the windows down.

A strange scent caught her attention and she paused, staring out of the window across the parking lot. Mrs Johnson was struggling to get her cart back in the storage area but she was the only person around. The scent was odd, discomforting and Y/N shuddered.

It disappeared and she shrugged it off, heading back to the bunker to cook dinner for Sam and Dean when they returned from their hunt.

Across the lot, dark eyes watched her car pull away.

*****

His fingers positioned hers properly and Y/N smiled when she felt his mouth right next to her ear. Sam chuckled, raising her arm a little. “Now, you don’t wanna lock your shoulder,” he instructed, “or it’s going to hurt when it kicks back.” She nodded, schooling her features. “Focus, baby.”

Breathing slowly through her mouth, Y/N narrowed her eyes focusing on the target. Her hand drifted and Sam caught it before she went too far.

“You’re aiming with your hand,” he murmured, coming around her other side. “Don’t close your eyes; both open and on the target.”

She obeyed, keeping her eyes open. Gently squeezing the trigger, the shot made her press back against Sam’s chest and he chuckled as Y/N grinned at her mark on the target. “I’m getting closer!” she squealed, jumping up and down with the gun still in her hand.

Sam laughed and took it from her, clicking the safety on and placing it on the counter. Y/N’s cheeks darkened and Sam smiled, tilting her chin up for a kiss. “You gotta work on your gun safety. No way I’m letting you loose without supervision.”

Y/N’s own lips stretched into a flirtatious grin and Sam lifted her by her thighs, pressing her against the wall so he could kiss her hard.

Both of them fumbled to push her pants down, leaving them dangling around one bare foot as Sam unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his cock. With one stroke, he was sheathed inside her, his mouth covering his mark on her throat as he fucked her slow.

Her fingers clawed at his shirt as she moved to meet him and Sam growled, sinking his teeth in to renew the constant mark on her skin. Y/N cried out, exposing her throat more, encouraging him, squeezing him with her inner muscles.

“Sam,” she whimpered and he bit harder, sliding his hand between their bodies to drag his thumb over her clit. The effect was instantaneous and Y/N bucked, cumming hard as Sam quickly followed her over the edge, panting into her shoulder as he held back from knotting her.

He withdrew from her neck, licking at the wound to seal it, before leaning his head against her shoulder. “Not that I’m complaining,” he panted, “but you do pick the most inconvenient locations.”

Y/N giggled, sliding her legs down and Sam groaned when his cock slipped free. She kissed him, letting him move back so she could retrieve her pants. “Dean says the same thing.”

“I’ll bet,” he murmured, cupping her cheek when she stood straight. “C’mon. He’ll be back soon.”

*****

Dean and Sam left on another hunt, exactly seven months to the day since she’d come into their lives. Y/N remained behind, not wanting to join them on the case. It was nearly Christmas and freezing outside - she’d become accustomed to warmth.

Snow started falling less than a day after they left and she knew that supplies were running low. Picking up her coat, she slipped her boots on, heading out to the grocery store. The streets were clear - the snow hadn’t started to accumulate but it was coming down thick.

The store was deserted and the new security guard practically snarled at her as she walked through the door, quickening her pace. Kathy wasn’t at the tills and when Y/N picked up everything she knew they needed, she headed for the other cashier she knew.

Tammy was a young girl who was quite shy but this evening, she looked drastically different. Smokey makeup covered her eyes, bright red lipstick adorning her lips. She had big hoops in her ears and her uniform was unbuttoned enough to let her cleavage spill out.

“Hi, Tammy,” Y/N greeted cheerfully and Tammy dragged her green eyes to her, looking thoroughly bored. “Everything okay?” She dropped her items onto the till and the girl sniffed, not making a single move to scan them.

Y/N drew her head back, confused.

“Tammy?”

“What?” the girl snapped, baring her teeth and Y/N jumped back, recognizing the gold glow in Tammy’s eyes. She’d seen it enough in the last few years. A predatory grin stretched across Tammy’s painted lips and Y/N felt cold with dread.

“We knew you had to come out eventually,” a voice she knew said from behind her and Y/N turned, her legs shaking. “It was just a matter of being patient.” Tammy stood up, walking around the counter towards the voice as the owner emerged from the darkness.

Warren.

He was bigger than she remembered, maybe because she’d grown accustomed to the size of Sam and Dean. “My sweet little omega,” he drawled, scratching at the stubble on his chin. He’d shaved his head again, looking more brutal with the scars that littered his skin.

The scar above his left eye was her fault. She’d gouged at the skin the first time he’d come near her.

Warren took it out on the rest of her.

“Wh - what are you doing here?” Y/N stammered, stepping back.

The security guard was behind her, snarling softly and Y/N went still. “Don’t worry,” Warren chuckled, “he won’t hurt you. He’s big and dumb but he’s a Beta.” He patted Tammy’s head, pulling her close. “I’ve learned my lesson where it comes to other Alphas. I don’t share anymore.”

Tammy moved to stand in front of him as Warren guided her, cupping her face in his hands.

“I don’t expect you to share either,” he murmured but his words didn’t seem to be meant for Tammy. With one swift move, Warren’s hand burst through the girl’s back and Y/N cried out, lunging forward only to be secured by the security guard. The big Beta held her fast as Tammy’s dead body tumbled to the floor. Warren wiped his hands on his pants, dropping the still-warm heart onto the corpse before focusing his attention on her.

Y/N was crying, struggling as much as she could but it was useless. The werewolf Alpha approached her, his foul scent making her want to gag. He placed one finger under her chin, forcing her to raise it so he could see her throat.

“Marked?” he questioned but Y/N couldn’t answer with her head pushed up. “Two marks.” Warren leaned in, scenting her. “They fixed you,” he muttered before releasing his hold. Y/N gasped for breath, the fight going out of her exhausted body.

Warren walked over to Tammy, kicking her corpse once in distaste. Without speaking, the Alpha headed for the exit, crooking his fingers for the Beta to follow him, dragging Y/N with him. When she realized they were dragging her towards a van, she screamed, kicking out.

The punch to her face rendered her screams to mumbles and the Beta stuffed her into the back of the van, locking the doors on her. He turned, facing Warren, who shoved his hand through the guard’s chest and pulled out his heart.

Squeals echoed around the parking lot as Warren drove away with Y/N, leaving behind the bloodied corpse of the security guard Beta, red slowly staining the snow laying around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam hung up the phone, thanking Daniel for his help, glancing over at Dean. They passed the mile marker for the bunker, and the wipers were struggling to keep up with the snow. “This came outta nowhere,” Dean commented and Sam ducked his head to look up at the heavy sky.

“Climate change’ll do that,” Sam muttered, not noticing Dean’s eye roll. “We’ve only been gone a few hours. She’ll be surprised to see us.”

Dean chuckled, nodding his head slowly. “Yeah, she will be. Can’t say I’m too bummed about the highways being shut. Not if it means we get to keep warm.”

“At least  _ someone _ is taking care of the hunt. Daniel’s getting any other available hunters on it.” He glanced at his phone. “Do you think I should text her?”

“Nah, we’ll surprise her,” Dean insisted, brightening. “What’s she gonna be doing that we haven’t seen?” 

“She might be shaving her legs,” Sam defended. “There’s any number of private things that we don’t see her do, Dean. She’s not two-dimensional.” He unlocked his phone. “I’m going to text her. It’s not fair to change our plans and not tell her.”

“You sound like a girl,” his brother snorted but he didn’t stop Sam typing away the text. It sent and he frowned when it confirmed that it had been opened. “She get it?”

“Yeah.” Sam waited, his frown deepening. “She normally replies right away.”

“Maybe she’s in the bathroom,” Dean suggested.

“She opened the message. It says she read it.” 

“Sam, she’s fine. You’re panicking because you’re worried you’re gonna spook her. Trust me, she ain’t gonna be anything but happy to see us.” He placed both his hands on the wheel, smiling happily. “And it’s nice to go home to that.”

Sam sighed, turning his phone off. “You’re right. And yeah,” he looked out of the window, smiling, “it is nice.”

The snow was a few inches deep when the Impala rumbled into the garage, both Winchesters exiting the car quickly, eager to get warm. Dean was almost at the bottom of the stairs when he spotted the empty space in between the old Pontiac and Dorothy’s motorbike.

“Sam,” he murmured, reaching out to grab his brother’s arm. “Her car…”

Concern flooded Sam’s face and he plucked his phone from his pocket, dialing Y/N’s number. It went straight to voicemail. “GPS,” he murmured, opening the app to track her phone. When he remained silent and staring at the screen, Dean grew angrier.

“Sam?” he prodded and Sam looked up with nothing but fright in his eyes. “It’s off?”

“Or destroyed,” Sam supplied. “I don’t think she knew how to turn it off and on.”

Dean turned on his heel, heading back to the Impala. “I’m going out to look for her.” He glanced over the roof of the car at Sam. “You coming?”

The younger hunter didn’t need telling twice and climbed into the car, barely getting the door shut before Dean was reversing out of the garage. “She might have gone to the store.”

“Snow’s getting thicker by the minute. Her little car won’t have gotten her through it. She’s probably stranded somewhere.” He slammed his hand down on the wheel, making Sam jump. “We didn’t do a supply trip before we went. If we’d done it -”

“There’s no point thinking about what we could have done different,” Sam interrupted. “Y/N has routines she sticks to. Only certain roads she’ll drive down. If she went for groceries, she will have gone to the Saverstore on the other side of the main freeway.”

Dean turned at the next right, the tires sliding through the snow on the road that was rapidly compressing into black ice. Sam clung to the door, his worry for their Omega outweighing his concern over Dean’s aggressive driving.

The parking lot was a blanket of snow and the Impala struggled over the drifts, to the point that Dean gave up, turning the engine off and climbing out, Sam close behind. “I can’t see anything,” Sam said, his voice echoing eerily through the snow.

They started to walk toward the store, spotting a lump in the snow. Dean moved toward it, touching it with his foot. A clump of snow fell, revealing the blue face of a guy who’d been dead for at least a little while. “Shit,” Dean growled, his head snapping up. Everything was muted, covering by snow - he couldn’t pick up any scents.

“Dean,” Sam murmured, touching his shoulder, pointing towards the store. 

A few lights were on and the door was wide open, snow drifting inside. Sam took the lead, withdrawing his gun as they crunched quietly through the snow, both of them on alert. 

They saw Tammy’s body first, hole ripped clean through her body, the heart laying in a splatter of blood a foot or so away. Unlike the guy outside, Tammy’s eyes were open, yellow pupils fixed on the ceiling. “Wolves,” Dean sneered, growling under his breath.

“You think -” Sam started, swallowing as Dean finished his thought for him.

“He found her.”

*****

No.

No. No.  _ No _ .

The collar bit into the skin of her neck, digging into the marks of her Alphas. Y/N whimpered, raising her hands to find them bound in rope. She was blindfolded - they’d kept her that way last time. The dark frightened her and her fight or flight instinct was on the edge of making a decision.

“Are you awake, little Omega?” Warren’s voice was like a knife in her churning stomach and Y/N hit out with her fists closed, hitting nothing and receiving his laughter in return. “Oh, the girl I missed.”

His hand touched her face and Y/N recoiled before snapping her jaws at him. He held her cheeks between his fingers, forcing a wet kiss to her lips.

She spat in his face.

A single punch floored her and she sprawled across the blankets he’d left her on, the entire room shaking. The squeaking of wheels made her realize she wasn’t in a room. She was in a van.

“Now,” Warren started, his fingers wiping away her spit from his cheek, “we’re gonna be here a little while. Storm’s gotten real bad and the former owner of this vehicle didn’t perform regular maintenance.”

“My Alphas will come,” Y/N snarled defiantely, baring her teeth.

The werewolf chuckled, letting his form change, scraping one sharp claw down her cold cheek. “I cannot wait to have you begging for my knot again, little Omega,” he murmured. His voice got closer and Y/N growled a warning. “And now I have you all to myself. You and me will start a new pack.” His claws dropped down, tracing the hollow of her throat, avoiding the collar.

She was crying silently, angry and frightened. Her fingers twitched and she moved her hands, trying to connect with him, to cause any damage she could but Warren was too fast. He laughed, pinning her against the side of the van.

“Don’t play like you don’t want it,” he purred, grinding his body against hers. Y/N whined, his scent repulsing her, his fingers pressing the collar into her throat. “I know what makes you scream.” He scratched her side, leaving claw marks in her jeans, exposing the skin underneath, blood welling up in the tiny gashes. “I missed the scent of your blood.”

Y/N closed her eyes behind the gag, expecting him to continue his assault. When he pulled away, letting her slump to the floor again, she remained still, unsure what he was planning to do.

“It’s too cold here,” he shivered. “We’ll go back North when the storm passes. Sunnier climates.” The van shuddered with his movements and Y/N went stiff as a board when he pulled her across the blankets against him. “Let me warm you.”

His breath was warm against her neck, making the collar sweaty. She remained still as a statue, even when her muscles began to protest her rigidity.

As it turned out, Warren was stupid enough and confident enough to fall asleep behind her. His breathing evened out and Y/N lay still, listening to him, terrified he’d wake up at any minute. He stunk of alcohol and blood and she wondered when exactly he’d lost his mind.

Easing her hands up, an inch at a time, she managed to get her thumbs underneath the blindfold, lifting it until it sat on her hair line. The van’s interior was filthy, lined with rusty tools on one side and the blankets were the only thing between her and the floor.

A cold breeze swept in underneath the back doors and Y/N shivered involuntarily. Warren shifted, releasing her and she took the opportunity to roll onto her belly, lifting herself up with her bound arms. He didn’t wake but she waited, watching him steadily.

Minutes ticked past as Y/N ran over her options. The van was already shaking with the wind outside so moving at all was going to cause it to rock. The tools at her side all looked heavy and blunt but she’d need to be sure in her swing to kill him with one blow and she was dizzy from the probable concussion.

Option three was to run. There was no guarantee the doors would open and all of her options depended on her being able to get the rope off.

Warren snorted in his sleep and Y/N jumped, almost bursting into tears. She went still, practising the breathing techniques Sam had shown her.

How were they going to find her in the snow? It would cover the scent of everything. If she stayed in the van, she would certainly die because she couldn’t allow Warren to touch her, to mark her. She didn’t want to be a monster. She didn’t want to be taken from her Alphas.

“Don’t cry,” she whispered to herself, lifting her sore eyes to Warren. He was still asleep with his back to her and Y/N slowly gathered her wits, moving into a seated position against the door. Her feet were bound in a similar fashion to her wrists but she managed to find the knot, wincing when the rope sliced her fingertips open.

One foot was free, the other following shortly afterwards and Y/N’s gaze darted back to the werewolf. He snoozed on, the alcohol she assumed he’d had dulling his senses and keeping him sedated.

She pressed her fingers against the door handle, moving so slowly she wasn’t sure she was getting anywhere until the lock clicked and she froze.

Warren didn’t move.

The handle kept moving until it couldn’t move anymore and Y/N pushed the door open a fraction, eyes widening when snow flurried into her face.

It was now or never. The van rocked as Warren shifted, rolling over to search for her and Y/N flung herself out into the snow, slamming her body against the door and pushing the handle up, locking it. Warren pounded against the door, his voice drowned out by the snow.

He wasn’t stupid enough to wait long before coming out one of the side doors. But how the hell would she escape when the snow made covering her tracks impossible? She didn’t even recognize where she was in the blanket of white that surrounded her.

Warren’s noises stopped and the van’s rocking died down.

Y/N’s time had run out.


	12. Chapter 12

They’d found three more corpses in the grocery store before discovering Y/N’s car parked by the bushes under a snow drift. Dean cursed the white stuff, trying to think of any way they could track her in the snow but even their attuned senses weren’t able to pick up her scent.

He stood at the front of the store as Sam checked the GPS again, hoping it would have turned back on by some miracle. Dean sighed, glancing up at the snow as it fell under the outside security lights, the low lamp illuminating the security cameras.

“Sam,” Dean muttered, elbowing his brother and pointing at the camera. “Store still has power.”

Sam stared for a second before turning and sprinting into the store, skidding in the ice a little but keeping his balance. Dean followed, catching up as Sam shot the lock off of the grocery store backroom, taking the steps behind it two at a time.

At the top, they found two offices - one that clearly belonged to the manager and the other belonging to the security guard. Sam tried the door, finding it locked and he stood back, not bothering to warn Dean as he shot that lock, too.

Both of them entered the small room, almost filling it as they located the CCTV for the front of the store. “How do we rewind?” Dean grumbled, ghosting his fingers over buttons with abbreviations on them that meant nothing to him. “Aren’t these things supposed to be a computer now?”

“It’s a small family owned store,” Sam mumbled, searching the buttons himself. There was one large knob on the desk, like a dial and he turned it. “They wouldn’t have up-to-date security.” The camera for the back door of the store rewound and Sam frowned, seeing a lit up button with the number “6” taped over it and lit up.

He checked the camera for the front of the store, the one covering the entire parking lot and saw a number “3” in the corner. A corresponding button was above the “6” and Sam pressed it, satisfied when it lit up. 

Dean took the dial this time, turning it back a few hours, slowing and stopping when the camera showed a van driving out of the lot. He skipped it five minutes earlier, seeing Y/N’s car under the light dusting of snow. “Four hours ago,” Sam pointed out.

“Look who it is,” Dean growled, seeing the Alpha werewolf that had escaped when they’d found Y/N. His smug smile was evident on camera and the large security guard they’d found dead in the snow followed him, carrying a struggling Y/N.

Sam’s rage turned into a bubble in his chest and he tried to swallow it down. He wanted to tear the wolf limb from limb.

The footage continued, showing Warren killing the guard and driving off, the white of the snow providing invaluable intel on the direction the blue van was headed.

“The Impala isn’t going to get through this snow, Sammy,” Dean warned as the younger brother got up and went for the door.

“And I’m betting that van hasn’t either,” Sam rebuked, leading Dean to follow him back down to the shop floor. He turned when he reached the bottom, heading up to the toys section. When he stopped by the tennis rackets, Dean started laughing.

“Dude, you’ve watched Day After Tomorrow way too many times. We don’t know how far they got. It could be miles.”

Sam tilted his head, grabbing the tennis rackets and walking on, grabbing things as he went. “We’ve walked a few miles before. Hell, we hitchhiked across Delaware that time that dad got hurt and we were stranded.” Dean smiled, several fond memories surfacing from that trip. “We have to try.”

Dean sighed, agreeing with him, although he wished he didn’t. He followed Sam around the store, watching him McGyver tools out of other things. “We’ll get the silver bullets out of the car.”

“He might not be alone,” Sam said, shooting him a look.

“I don’t care how many there are,” Dean growled. “I’m gonna kill them all.”

*****

Her feet were freezing and her clothes were soaked through - her extremities had gone numb in only moments outside in the freak snow storm. Y/N kept going, all too aware that Warren was behind her somewhere in the blizzard.

He was stronger, faster, bigger but she was used to pain, used to fighting against all odds. It brought her to an even level and he had to catch her first.

She didn’t know which way she was heading, unable to see anything, even with her arms held up to shelter her eyes. This was cold like she’d never known.

Her bound arms hit something and she realized it was the corner of a building. Feeling her way along, Y/N stopped as she hit another obstacle, her numb fingers barely able to made out where she was going. Y/N squinted, seeing what she thought might be a light.

Warren’s scent grew stronger and the wind died down, the snow coming to a gradual stop. As everything became clearer, Y/N found herself staring at the front porch of a nice little house. The light was coming from the window, where she could just about make out an old couple sitting in front of their television.

She could scream for help.

The Alpha werewolf could kill them easily.

“Omega.” The low growl came from behind her and Y/N turned in the deep snow, shivering. Warren snarled, rage filling his cold yellow eyes. She stared back, defiant, refusing to back down. “If you make a sound,” he warned, “I’ll kill that sweet little old couple and their sleeping grandchild upstairs.”

Her eyes went wide and he smiled victoriously. Y/N took one step in the snow, her entire body shuddering as her temperature dropped.

A scent washed past her on a light breeze, the moonlight shining down on the snowy streets as the clouds cleared away as quickly as they’d gathered.

Warren reached out to her. “Be a good girl, Omega,” he purred.

Y/N opened her mouth wide and screamed.

He lunged for her, taking her down in the snow as a bullet flew past them. Inside the house, the old lady screamed and Y/N struggled against the Alpha werewolf, his significant strength pushing her down into the snow. It was falling into her mouth, into her eyes and she shrieked in rage as Warren’s jaws snapped inches from her face.

The door to the house opened, a shotgun poking out as the old man owner did, just in time for Sam to skid to a halt in the snow. “Sir, please go inside and shut the door,” he yelled. Dean dashed past him, tackling Warren with a snarl, his weight carrying them through the snow. “We’ve got an escaped fugitive.”

With wide terrified eyes, the old man shut the door and Sam turned his attention to Warren and Dean, both rolling around on the floor as Warren tried to bite at his opponent. Y/N was getting to her feet, wiping her face with bound hands.

“You okay?” he asked, striding through the snow to her side and she noticed he had tennis rackets on his feet.

“I’m fine, help Dean,” she murmured, reaching inside his jacket for the knife she knew he kept there. Sam nodded, kissing her forehead before running towards his brother, gun drawn.

“Hey!” he yelled and Warren looked up in his direction with dripping jaws, his breath billowing out into the cold air. “I will shoot.”

He had a clawed hand around Dean’s throat, pushing the other Alpha down into the ground, slowly choking him. “No,” Y/N said from behind him and Sam turned, frowning. She was shedding the ropes from her hands and she instantly pulled at the collar around her throat, unable to get it off with the knife.

“Shoot him!” Dean gasped and Sam cocked his pistol, only to have Y/N’s freezing hands cover his.

Warren laughed, shaking his head. “Might want to shoot now, Winchester. She won’t kill me.”

Sam’s mouth twitched as he handed the gun over to Y/N, standing behind her, hovering with his mouth close to her ear. “Relax your shoulder,” he murmured, “breathe.”

She followed his instruction and Warren snarled as her finger rested on the trigger. Sam’s hand covered her hip and for a second she closed her eyes, breathing.

“I’m her Alpha,” the werewolf snarled and Y/N opened her eyes, fixing them on her target. 

Warren’s hand tightened around Dean’s throat and the Alpha’s eyes started to roll back.

“You were never my Alpha,” Y/N growled, pulling the trigger.

The shot echoed off of the snow and the sound of Warren’s blood and brains splattering across the pristine white surface was audible. His body hit the top of the snow blanket and he sank into it. A few seconds passed before Y/N pulled away from Sam, approaching Warren’s body and taking aim at his heart, firing once more.

Silence descended on the front yard and the old couple watched through the window in fear.

Dean got to his feet, standing beside Y/N and looking down at the dead wolf. “You did it,” he murmured, touching her arm and she flinched before relaxing.

The adrenaline pumping through her that had kept her going so far ran out and the cold shiver seized her as her body gave out. Dean caught her as she fell, looking up at his brother for help. Across the snowy lawn, they heard a call and the old man was at the door of the house again.

“Bring her in here,” he motioned and Sam nodded at Dean, following him towards the house. “You boys Feds?” the old man asked as they entered, gesturing for them to go through to the lounge.

“Yes, sir,” Sam confirmed, “thank you.”

“That man outside,” the little old lady whispered, “is he dead?”

“Dangerous fugitive,” Dean explained, kneeling beside Y/N where he’d laid her on the couch. The little old lady came to his side and he could scent the Omega on her. Faded, like a motherly scent, and it was instantly clear the old man was her Alpha. “We’ve been tracking him and then this storm whipped up. Car was useless.”

“Frank and I were just discussing the storm,” the lady said, patting his shoulder. “Let me fetch you some warm blankets for her. You have to warm her slowly or she could go into shock.” Dean nodded, a little dumbfounded as the cold started to outweigh the adrenaline.

Sam turned to Frank. “Thank you again, sir.”

“Wouldn’t leave no one stranded out in this cold,” Frank grumped. “She wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.” He jerked his head toward the kitchen, smirking. “You know what Omegas can be like.” A smile tugged at Sam’s lips. “They tell you when you’re young that you’re Alpha, you’re the boss.” Frank chuckled, wandering into the living and planting himself in an armchair, nodding at Y/N. “But both of you know, the Omega… she’s the one in charge.”

Dean laughed under his breath, cupping Y/N’s cold cheek. “Yeah, she is.”


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was coming up as Sam sat in the bay window, worrying about Warren’s body out in the snow. Dean had fallen asleep propped up against the couch, holding Y/N’s hand as she slept. 

Moving from the window, Sam silently crept from the house, picking the frozen corpse up with some difficulty. He carried it across the lawn, opening the back door of the van and tossing the werewolf in. Later, he’d get Dean to drive it somewhere and set fire to it.

Returning to the house, Sam went into the kitchen, trying to remember where Sally had told him everything was. Fumbling his way, he put on a fresh pot of coffee, glancing at the time. When Sally entered the kitchen, he jumped, not expecting her to be up.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” she dismissed, smiling and heading for the refrigerator. “Did you not sleep?”

Sam shook his head, glancing back toward the couch where Y/N was sleeping. “No.”

“I see you took care of the problem in my geraniums,” she continued, like it was the most casual of things to get rid of a corpse on her lawn.

“It shouldn’t cause too much damage,” Sam assured her with a grin, following when she gestured for him to sit down at the table. His long legs didn’t fold under the chair easily, so he perched on the edge, leaning heavily on the table. “I wanted to thank you again.”

Sally smiled, her wrinkles more pronounced but Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so happy. “You don’t need to thank me.” She leaned forward like she wanted to share a secret. “You’re those strange men from that big bunker on the outside of town,” she murmured and Sam’s eyes went wide. Sally chuckled gleefully, clapping her hands together. “I knew it! Frank’s always telling me I’m crazy for conspiracy theories but I’ve lived in Lebanon since I was a young sprig of a thing and I remember, the odd men in suits who were always there.”

“You know about the Men Of Letters?” Sam asked, keeping his voice low.

Another happy little chuckle from the old lady, who nodded. “When I was a young girl, not even presented, my mother told me that if I was ever asked to do something by a man in a suit with a pin that had an Aquarian Star on it, to do as they asked because they kept Lebanon safe.”

Sam blinked, humming in surprise at the revelation. “Me and my brother, we’re hunters. The man you saw us kill,” he hesitated, screwing his face up in a wince as he told Sally the truth, “he was a werewolf. He kidnapped our - Y/N.”

“You mean, your Omega,” she winked, giggling when Sam blushed. “Lucky girl. If I was forty years younger.” Sally clicked her tongue, licking her lips as she stood and headed for the coffee.

“You’re not bothered by the fact that we killed a werewolf on your lawn.”

She didn’t answer, pouring out two cups of coffee. “The snow should be gone in a few hours. Or at least melted enough for your brother to go and fetch your car.” One cup of coffee was placed in front of him as Sally slipped back into her seat and smiled at him like a grandmother would a grandchild. “Omegas have a gift,” she murmured and Sam smiled. “We can pick up on scents easier than Alphas can. We have to - we’re the prey after all.”

A crease appeared between Sam’s eyebrows. “Prey?”

“Of course,” Sally exclaimed. “And the second you walked onto my front yard, I could scent you, Sam. You’re a good person. And the way you three compliment each other, just like three pieces of a puzzle.” She paused, covering his hand. “I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s so wonderful just to be in the presence of.”

Sam smiled, not taking his hand away. “How long have you and Frank been together?”

Sally sucked in a breath, thinking quickly. “About forty years. He was as handsome as you are!” Sam laughed softly and the old lady sighed, clutching her chest. “My Frank. My true Alpha.”

“You believe in that?”

She looked shocked at the suggestion she wouldn’t, frowning. “True mates exist Sam. You and her, her and your brother -”

“True mates is just something they say when you’re genetically compatible,” Sam dismissed and Sally slapped his hand suddenly, making him jump. “Ow. What was that for?”

“You’re a smart boy, Sam,” Sally reprimanded. “But not everything could, or should, be explained away by science. You can tell me that my connection to my Alpha has been purely because we happen to share genetic code. But I will tell you -” She leaned forward again, smiling. “Love doesn’t exist because of genetics. It exists because of your soul.”

Sam didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Dean sat up straight, confused when he found himself on the floor in an unfamiliar house.

“What the hell?” he muttered before the events of the previous night came back to him and his eyes locked on Sam’s across the smaller counter separating the kitchen from the living room. Y/N stirred, shivering violently and Sally stood up, patting Sam’s shoulder.

“I’ll fix you all some breakfast.”

*****

Y/N watched the van burn from inside the Impala, sat in the front seat bundled up in more layers than she thought she might have ever worn before. Dean sat next to her, waiting for Sam to return to the car. He wanted to be home, in the bunker where Y/N would be safe.

It was frightening how almost losing her had shaken him to core. Losing her was comparable to losing Sam, even after only a few months having her in his life.

He’d overheard Sam talking to Sally about soulmates before they’d left the hospitality of the nice couple who’d invited them to dinner after they’d shot a man on their lawn. It was a thought that had crossed his mind a thousand times since that first night with her.

Since his mark adorned her throat.

They’d burned the collar in the van. Y/N hated that thing; she still had nightmares about it and no doubt would for a long time to come.

He should have been more proactive. Of course the Alpha wolf wouldn’t stay away. They’d been sloppy and it had nearly cost her life.

Sam climbed into the backseat of the Impala, leaning forward to brush his hand over Y/N’s shoulder. “Home?” he asked and she nodded, smiling softly.

“Home,” she agreed.

Dean pulled the car away from the burning van, putting it in the rearview mirror. Snow still coated the sides of the road and the streetlights made creepy shadows that Y/N watched until her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

She woke to the sensation of being carried and Sam’s scent filled her nose, making her snuggle into him happily. “Hey, sleepyhead,” Sam murmured, smiling as she peeked up at him. “Your room?” Y/N shook her head and Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dean’s room?”

“Yeah,” she whispered back. “But you’ll stay too?”

“He’s not goin’ anywhere,” Dean mumbled as he pass them in the corridor. “I’m gonna grab a shower. You want one?” he asked Sam and the bigger Alpha nodded, carrying Y/N through into Dean’s bedroom first. “What about you?” Dean asked, fixing his eyes on their Omega.

“In a bit.”

She yawned and Sam knew she’d be asleep again before Dean was even halfway done. “Get some rest,” Sam ordered softly, stroking her hair back from her face as she fought to remove her clothes. When she was nude, she shivered and pouted at him. “What?” he asked.

“I’m cold,” Y/N complained.

Sam laughed a little, gesturing to the pile of clothes on the floor. “You just took all your clothes off.”

“Yeah but then I’d be too hot,” she reasoned sleepily, reaching for him with grabby hands. “You’re the best hot water bottle.” Sam sighed, standing up and stripping down to his pants, which only made her pout more when he crawled in behind her.

“Behave,” he hissed playfully. “You need to sleep.”

“But -”

“No “but” about it,” Sam interrupted, pulling the covers over her, capturing her in his arms. He was hard as steel and the temptation to mark her was almost too strong to ignore - but she needed to rest properly. “Tomorrow,” he promised. “Tomorrow, whatever you want is yours.”

Y/N smiled dopily, her body starting to relax and Sam remained still until Dean returned forty-five minutes later, wearing only a towel.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” he warned the older brother as they swapped positions. Dean stuck his tongue out, sliding under the sheets. Y/N moved toward him like a magnet, wrapping her arms around his middle and Dean kissed the top of her head. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out, heading for his shower.

Dean heard the spray come on and closed his eyes, intending on drifting off easily, knowing she was safe, right there. He was almost out of it when her leg twitched, toes mashing into his thigh painfully. His eyes snapped open and he looked down.

Her face was contorted into a frustration scowl and tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes. “Y/N?” She cried out, too deep in the nightmare like last time. “Y/N!” he repeated. Sam wouldn’t hear him in the shower and he was terrified for what she was reliving.

Taking a breath, Dean wrapped his arms around her again, rocking them both back and forth as he started to sing. “ _ Now here you go again, you say, you want your freedom, _ ” her struggles against her invisible assailant continued, “ _ well who am I to keep you down? It’s only right that you should play the way you feel it - _ ”

Y/N took a deep shuddering breath, slowly calming in his arms and Dean closed his eyes, continuing the song.

“ _ But listen carefully to the sound, of your loneliness like a heartbeat drives you mad, the feeling of remembering, what you had, _ ” Dean took a breath, “ _ what you lost. _ ”

She was still now, her breathing even and her pulse back to normal. Dean didn’t stop, not until he was falling asleep himself.

Sam returned, finding his brother and Omega curled up together, Dean’s chin resting on her head and he paused for a moment. Fetching his phone, he quickly snapped a photo, saving it to his memory card before slipping into the bed behind Y/N again.


	14. Chapter 14

Y/N woke early, due to her usual habit of sneaking out from between her Alphas to go pee. She hated leaving the warmth and safety of their little nest but this morning, she wanted to shower before they were awake. Snagging a towel on her way to the shower, Y/N nearly tripped over Sam’s towel by the door, scowling at it before picking it up and launching it across the room to the laundry basket.

She showered quickly, brushing her teeth and tying her hair up into a long ponytail, resolving to get it cut back to her preferred style before too long.

Returning to the bedroom, clean and dry, Y/N crawled back into her spot between her two Alphas, neither of them stirring. She pouted, wondering which one to wake first.

Her fingers brushed Sam’s cock, which instantly swelled and Y/N smiled, wrapping her fingers around the thickening column of flesh. The Alpha grunted in his sleep, shifting his hips as his body followed the pleasure. His eyes fluttered open, hazy for a second before they slid to her. “Y/N -”

“You said I could have whatever I want,” she whispered, laying back down as Dean began to stir. He rolled over onto his other side, smiling sleepily at her, his hand draping over her waist, fingers teasing at her mound. “I want my Alphas.”

Dean growled, nuzzling into her throat as he pushed his fingers down, parting her pussy lips with two fingers. “And we want you,” he muttered, breathing softly over his mark, teasing her clit. Sam hummed in agreement, thrusting into her hand slowly.

“Can I have you both at the same time?” she asked almost shyly and the brothers shared a look before Sam nodded, smiling and leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“Anything,” Dean growled, rutting hard against her thigh, working one finger into her and she clenched in response. “Where do you want us?” He added a second finger, opening her up. “Here?” he purred and Y/N whined, shaking her head. The idea of having both of them inside her cunt was both tantalizing and terrifying at the same time.

“No,” she mewled.

Sam’s thumb hooked her bottom lip. “Here?”

Y/N giggled, shaking her head. “No.”

Dean’s index finger pressed against her asshole, slick with her fluids. “Here?” Y/N gasped and nodded, biting her bottom lip as Dean teased her. “Oh baby,” he growled, pressing his finger in a little harder. “You want me to fuck your ass?”

She shuddered with need, nodding again and Dean met Sam’s eyes. They moved in tandem, knowing the most comfortable position for her, laying her on her side with her front towards Sam and Dean pressed up against her back.

Sam reached up behind his head to the drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lotion and throwing it at Dean, who caught it and slid down, lifting up Y/N’s top leg. He spread her open, watching Sam fist his cock and guide it into her tight cunt.

Y/N gave a low moan as Sam filled her and Dean grinned, flicking his tongue across her asshole and smiling when she clenched for him. Sam moved slowly, keeping his thrusts measured so there wasn’t any accidental tongue on cock action that would make things unbearably awkward for both of them.

Dean growled happily as her body opened to him easily, one finger slipping past the tight ring of muscle and she whined, tightening around Sam who grunted at the added pressure.

“Dean,” Y/N begged and he nipped at her asscheek. “Please.”

Her plea was rewarded with a sharper bite. “No,” Dean snapped, “I’m not hurting you.” He withdrew his hand and for a moment, Y/N thought he was abandoning her but the snap of the lotion bottle preceded the two fingers that pressed into her. She whimpered, rolling her hips, demanding more friction. “Stop being impatient, Omega,” Dean snarled.

Immediately, the order had her ceasing her movement and Sam chuckled, leaning in to kiss her softly. “He doesn’t want to hurt you,” he murmured and Y/N pouted. “Quit that.”

Dean coaxed two fingers into her and she cried out, clinging to Sam’s shoulder, digging her nails in. He groaned, holding steady as the added pressure of Dean’s fingers pressed into his cock. “Fuck,” she hissed, the word swallowed up by Sam’s mouth as he kissed her, distracting her from the slide of Dean’s fingers in and out of her.

He kept at it for a few minutes, Sam remaining still and Y/N was crying out for him to move. Sam denied her, using every ounce of control he had to stop himself fucking her.

The bed shifted as Dean withdrew his fingers, slicking his cock and sliding up her body to curl into her from behind. His cockhead prodded her ass and Y/N moaned, twitching around Sam’s cock. Dean held himself steady, sinking into her little by little, pausing when the ring of muscle gave way. Sam rocked gently into her, taking her attention off of the slow penetration.

Dean’s hips came flushed with her ass and Y/N exhaled loudly, arching her back at the overwhelming sensation of being filled by both Alphas. It was bliss and they were barely moving.

“You want this, sweetheart?” Dean’s low growl sent a shiver down her spine, his soft breath caressing the shell of her ear. “Want us to fuck you?”

She nodded, almost drunk off the feel of them. Sam slung her leg over his hip, cupping her face and kissing her hard. Dean’s hips rolled and his cock throbbed inside her ass.

“Please,” Y/N whispered, utterly lost in exactly the right place.

Dean smiled at his brother and they started to move.

It was a lot of pleasure for the Omega to deal with and her mouth hung open in a silent scream as Sam and Dean fell into a rhythm, slamming into her at exactly the same time and she felt like she died on each stroke. Her body shook with the violence of their touch, the loving bruises they left from their fingers on her skin.

Sam came first, burying his face into the space between her throat and the pillow, reestablishing his mark on her neck. His knot thickened and Dean almost yelled at the pressure on his cock, the intensity triggering his climax.

Warmth that tickled her skin spread through her and the heady combination of endorphins and oxytocin that drowned her brain made the discomfort of the two Alpha knots filling her fade into nothingness.

She wanted to sleep.

Her Alphas didn’t stop her.

*****

“How did you know?” Sam asked, two weeks later and Y/N looked up in surprise from where she’d been mixing sauces for Christmas dinner. The Alpha was helping her by chopping up vegetables, prepping them so it would save time. “How did you know it was us?”

Y/N turned, abandoning her bowl and spoon. “That you were what?”

His cheeks were a little red and it made him look adorable. “That we were yours.”

“You mean,” she murmured, approaching the table to slide in next to him, grabbing a carrot and peeling it, “when did I know you were my soulmates?” Sam nodded, watching her take the layers off of the carrot like she was mesmerized by it. “I think I knew right away. I’d never smelled anyone like you.” A happy smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Why do you ask?”

Sam smiled, returning to the potatoes he was peeling. “I think I felt it right away too. Like a need to protect you,” he paused, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, “not that you need protecting.

She held her chin a little higher, the smile growing. “Thank you,” she murmured and Sam frowned, unsure what she was thanking him for. “For letting me end him.” He nodded softly as Y/N reached for another carrot. “I think by doing that, it was liking taking myself back. Like I couldn’t be me again without taking back what he’d stolen from me.”

“I get it,” Sam whispered. She’d had closure. “And you’re happy here, with us? Even after remembering what you had?”

Y/N shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I remember what I had before the wolves. But I can’t get it back, no matter how much I might want to.” She dropped the carrot and the peeler, turning to him. “I’m not settling here. You saved my life; you and Dean. I’m not sticking around just for that.”

“I know,” he murmured but she could see the doubt in his eyes.

“I love you, Sam. You and Dean,” she stated firmly, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. “It doesn’t matter how I got here. I  _ belong _ here.”

Dean loped into the kitchen, unaware of the moment occurring, his quiet footsteps carrying him towards where he knew the potato chips were hidden. Y/N turned, looking at expectantly and he stopped, swallowing nervously. “I just… wanted some chips.” He noticed his brother’s sombre expression. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Y/N replied, standing up and planting a kiss on Sam’s cheek as she went. “Did Charlie call yet? And the chips aren’t in the cupboard anymore.”

“Where have you hidden them now?!” Dean exclaimed, scowling and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, Y/N. It’s Christmas.”

“You help me with the food for tomorrow and I’ll let you have them,” she explained, shrugging carelessly. “Until then,” her finger booped the end of his nose, “starve.” She pushed past him to the refrigerator and Dean growled, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her off of the ground.

Y/N shrieked a giggle, snagging her wooden spoon and smacking Dean’s hands with it, sending cranberries everywhere. Red splatters soaked her apron and the floor as she fought for her freedom.

Sam watched, laughing along with them. Y/N freed herself by surrendering the location of the chips and Dean dropped her, booping her nose in revenge and then kissing her. “Wash your hands,” she barked and he poked his tongue out. Her eyes caught Sam’s before she returned to her sauces and Sam returned to the vegetables.

She was right. She belonged here. With them.

**fin**


End file.
